Red Band Society: Broken
by mc0211
Summary: We're here for one reason and one reason only, to end up on that table. And it doesn't matter how many people you have waiting for you in the waiting room because when you're on that table you're alone. And if you don't get off that table, you're alone for that too. -Hunter Cole (Full summary inside)
1. You Texted Me First

**_Everyone one at Ocean Park Hospital thinks they're alone. But are they right? Mary Cross has no one, but can she find someone to open up to at the hospital? Bella Kingston has an eating disorder. Can she find a way to stop it before it's too late? Sean Weston needs a kidney, can he get one in such a short amount of time? Nicholas Grumans has beat the odds, cancer. But when it comes around again, will he be so lucky? Scarlet Monroe wants to keep her leg, she really does. Will it become healed before it's too late?_**

**_This story takes place at the hospital and has the staff. But the characters (patients) are sent in by you guys. I am still accepting characters to add in later to the story._**

Drew North walked off of the football field panting. He just ran 46 yards until he was tackled by what felt like a bulldozer. He finally got up after the wind was knocked out of him. The coach ran over to him on the sideline and grabbed his helmet.

"North, nice run out there. Now it's a spread run formation on set. Fake the handoff to Jake and look for Ryan on the flank."

"Got it," Drew replied to his coach.

Drew ran back out there to his team which was already huddled up. He repeated exactly what his coach said to him. The whole team set up in the formation.

Drew said, "blue 42 red 18 set."

Then everyone started to move. Drew faked the handoff to the person behind him and set up to throw. But before he could, his vision started to get blurry and he fainted. Drew collapsed on the middle of the field.

1 Month Later

Mary Cross was sitting in the classroom. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. Mary was wearing skinny jeans with combat boot and a long sleeve top. Mary was secretly texting someone on her phone. She was next to Sean Weston, an eighteen year old boy who had tall dark brown hair. He always had it in a messy yet strategic way that no one understood. He was only a year and a half older than Mary but that didn't stop him. He always loved to manipulate people and Mary Cross was not an easy person to manipulate. He had mixed emotions when it came to Mary. The two of them were always on and off, one day making out in a supply closet and the other storming out of each other's rooms. He didn't know exactly how he felt about her because there was Scarlet. But truthfully, he didn't know how he felt about her either. His parents got divorced and his mom married Scar's dad. He was always so protective over her and loves her with all of his heart. Sean couldn't figure out if it was because of being her brother or because there was a special connection between them.

"Ms. Cross," the teacher started.

"Yes," said Mary focusing back on the teacher. She quickly hid her phone beneath her books.

"Would you like to tell the class, what is so important on your phone that you can't pay attention for a few more seconds until class is over?" The teacher asked glaring at Mary.

"Um," Mary said trying to stall as she thought of something. "Well actually that you ask," she started again but was cut off by the bell.

Everyone stood up and started to walk out. When Sean stood up it revealed how tall he was. 6'3 to be exact. He was taller than Mary by a few inches. He was wearing rustic brown boots with rolled up jeans. He had a long sleeve red flannel shirt and a watch.

"Oh gosh now you'll never know," Mary said trying to be funny. Sean started to laugh.

"You think that's funny, Mr. Weston?" The teacher asked.

"What, no. Not at all," he said trying not to get in trouble.

Everyone already left the room when Sean and Mary started to walk out. Outside of the classroom, Drew North stood waiting for the two of them. Drew stood against the wall in an unzipped dark blue hoodie with a football t-shirt underneath.

"Hey Drew," Mary said as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Thanks for not blowing my cover," he said back to Mary.

"Yeah because you were the one that texted me first," Mary replied with a small smile on her face.

They walked past the nurse's station. Nurse Brittany and Kenji were sitting there talking. They saw Mary coming and Kenji stood up. He walked in front of Mary.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"Uh, the cafeteria, you know where us humans go to eat." She said annoyed.

"You're not going anywhere until you put on that heart monitor of yours, missy." He said with an attitude.

Mary knew that he wouldn't budge. But she still tried saying, "I can't find it anywhere. I set it down in my room last night and it wasn't there when I woke up." Mary knew her lie wasn't that strong.

"Wait, how do you lose it if it's supposed to be on you at all times?" Drew asked with a small laugh. But Mary didn't answer him.

"Brittany would be happy to go get you another one," Kenji replied.

"I would?" Nurse Brittany asked confused.

"Yes you would." Kenji said.

Nurse Brittany stood up and started to walk away with Mary.

"I'll meet you boys in the cafeteria," Mary said as she walked away.

Drew and Sean started to walk to the cafeteria. The two boys didn't say much as they walked there. The cafeteria was only a floor below so they got there under a minute. As they walked in Sean and Drew walked over to a table. There were two teenage girls sitting there. One of them had her long brown hair pulled into two braids. She was super skinny because of her anorexia. Her clothes looked like they came out of a fashion magazine. The other girl had blond hair that she was fidgeting with. She was wearing dark skinny pants with a cute top. Sean sat down next to her and Drew sat down next to him.

"Hey Scar," Sean said to the blonde haired girl.

"Hey Bella," Drew said to the skinny girl.

Scarlet was eating a banana. "How was school?" Scarlet asked.

"Of course you would want to know," Drew said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked not understanding.

"Forget it," Sean said. "I heard mom came in for your appointment this morning. What did Dr. McAndrew say?" He asked.

"That it could go both ways. By the end of this week he will know whether or not to take my leg off." She said looking down at her food. She was upset about it.

"Wait, they might take off your leg from a freaking jelly fish sting?" Drew asked in amazement.

"It's not just a jelly fish sting. It got infected badly," Scar explained.

Drew stood up and said, "I have to go. I'm having a PET scan in like five minutes."

"Well have fun," Sean said.

"Yeah I'll try, laying completely still for about an hour is great, you know." Drew replied.

Bella stood up. She picked up her plate which hadn't been touched. She walked over and set it on one of the counters. Bella came back to the table.

"I've got to go too. I have a meeting with Dr. Samuels today," she said in a thick British accent. Bella and Drew walked out of the cafeteria.

##########

A tall seventeen year old boy was wheeled in on a gurney through the emergency room. He had brown hair and had a muscular build. The boy only had one leg. His parent were right behind the paramedics. They wheeled him into a room. His parents followed.

"Wait here," one of the paramedics said as they walked out.

"Nicholas are you feeling better now?" His mom asked.

"Mom don't worry I'm sure it's nothing. I've been cancer free for three months now. I don't think it's coming back," he said trying to assure her.

"You better be," his dad said. "You know what you need to be doing for the college scouts to look at you. And you can't do that from a hospital bed."

"Dad, it's fine, okay? The prosthetic is doing great and the coaches at school are really impressed," he said.

"I don't care if the coaches are impressed I want the scouts to be impressed," he said right when a doctor came in.

##########

Drew North was lying in the PET scan machine. A nurse put an IV in him with a radioactive liquid. Drew lay there as still as could be when the scan started. Dr. McAndrew was standing outside of the room watching the scan.

##########

Drew was sitting in his room with Dr. McAndrew. He had a monitor in front of the two of them.

"So, the PET scan is showing us that the cancer has spread," Dr. McAndrew said.

"That sucks," Drew said disappointed.

"Oh trust me it could have sucked a whole lot worse then it does now," he said trying to cheer Drew up.

"So what now?" Drew asked.

"Well the chemotherapy we've used in the past to destroy the cancer cells is not working. So, I'm thinking we do another round of it trying to stop the division of the cells." He explained.

"More chemo," Drew said disappointed.

"Yeah but look at it this way. If the chemo works to stop the cells from producing more, then I can go back into the bloodstream and hopefully take out the bad cells," Dr. McAndrew said.

"Didn't we already try that?" Drew asked.

"That was before the chemotherapy. Hopefully this time it will work. But I still want to go over this with your mom so she's on board. When is she getting here?" He asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell her about the PET scan today," he said.

"Drew, you forgot to tell her? Really?" He asked not believing him.

"Look I just don't want her here. It's better without her here," he said trying to explain himself.

"Look I get you don't want her around but patients do better with their family around," he replied.

"Yeah well I don't think that's true," he said.

Dr. McAndrew stood up and started to walk out. "Fine, I'll call her and explain it over the phone then. But I have to start you on chemo today."

"Okay. Thanks doc," Drew said as Dr. McAndrew walked out.

**_So that's it for this chapter. I had no clue how to end it so I ended it on a good note. Please review. Thanks!_**


	2. Why Do You Need A Heart Monitor

Nicholas Grumans wheeled out of the elevator in a wheelchair. Nicholas looked a lot shorter in a wheelchair. He wheeled over to the Nurse's station where Nurse Jackson and Kenji were standing.

The two of them looked at him in surprise.

"Nicholas, What are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want to ever see you here again." Jackson asked.

"Surprise, the cancer's back," he said with a fake smile on his face.

"I'm sorry about that," Nurse Jackson replied.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do?" He said trying to stay positive.

Mary Cross walked over to where they were. She looked at Kenji and asked, "Are you happy now?" She showed him the heart monitor.

"Very," he said with a smile on his face.

"Good, someone finally got you to put on that heart monitor," Nurse Jackson said. Nicholas was still sitting there. "Mary, this is Nicholas he is going to be staying here for a little while," she said introducing the two.

"Now you can call me Nick," he replied holding out his hand for her to shake. He thought she was pretty so he tried to be funny and snarky.

She didn't shake it. Mary stared at him for a moment not knowing what to say. She looked down at his leg.

"Why are you in that chair?" She asked with a smirk.

"Why do you need a heart monitor?" He asked trying to make a point.

"You two play nice," Nurse Jackson said walking away.

Mary and Nick started to go down the hallway.

"Why are you following me?" Mary asked.

"I thought you were following me," he replied.

"And why on earth would I follow you?" She asked. "You probably don't even know where we are right now."

Nick ignored her and started to wheel the other direction. Mary turned around and watched him go away.

Once he was out of her sight she started to walk back to where she was going

##########

Nicholas wheeled into his room. There was nothing in it besides a bed, a desk, and a few chairs. There was a big duffel bag on his bed. He shut the door behind him and closed the minds by the door.

Nick wheeled over to the window and sat there. He held his face in his hands. Nicholas started to cry. It was very quiet so no one could hear him, but he sat there, tears streaming down his face. After a few seconds he banged his fists on the window angrily.

##########

Mary walked into Sean's room to see Scarlet and Sean sitting there.

"Hey Mary," Sean said as Mary sat down next to him.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing really. I was just going to go find Bella. Her meeting with Dr. Samuels should be over by now. I'll see you back in our room later tonight," Scarlet said to Mary as she stood up.

"I'll see you later for dinner, I'll meet you in your guy's room," Sean said as Scarlet walked out.

"So, what do you want to do?" Mary asked Sean.

"I don't know, maybe this," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Mary didn't resist. She kissed him back. Sean put his arms around Mary as they kept kissing. He quickly ripped off his shirt to reveal a very toned body. Mary and him kept kissing. He was about to take off Mary's shirts but Mary stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said still kissing him.

"What is it?" He asked not really caring.

"My heart monitor, it sends some type of bat signal to Nurse Jackson when my heart rate rises," she said to him.

Mary took it off while they were kissing. The two of them stood up and kept making out. The door was closed so no one would see them.

But soon after that, the door burst open. Nurse Jackson was standing in the door way.

"Seriously?" Nurse Jackson asked.

"What the hell, have you ever heard of privacy?" Mary asked.

"Well not when you take off your heart monitor," she replied.

"You mean it goes off even when I'm not attached to it?" Mary asked.

##########

Scarlet and Bella were walking down the hallway of the hospital.

"I thought you said your mom and brother were coming after your appointment with your therapist?" Scar said.

"Yeah well my mom had a case and I don't know about my brother. He never responds to any of my texts or calls," Bella said annoyed.

"Why not?" Scarlet asked.

"After my anorexia started, everything became about my disease. My brother and I used to be so close. But it's not like that anymore. He doesn't look at me the same. I get that he's concerned but it just doesn't make sense," she said with a disappointed look.

"Can I ask you something?" Scar asked Bella. She had a bit of anxiety in her voice but Bella didn't catch it.

"Of course," Bella said.

"Okay, this might sound a little weird but it's about Sean. Do you think that he," Scarlet stopped there. She didn't know how to say it.

"That he likes you a bit more than a stepsister?" Bella asked.

"It's just I get that he has that protective instinct because of him being my stepbrother. And it's totally weird the way he acts sometimes. He just keeps sending mixed signals. And then there's Mary who I can barely stand. And it doesn't help I have to share a room with her," she said going on and on.

"He could just be screwing over Mary like he does to every other girl." Bella explained.

"Yeah but I don't think Mary is even into him that much. They're so on and off that it's hard to tell. Mary doesn't strike me as a person to fall for that. It might just be him being the best option now," Scar said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Scarlet, he opens up to you and I think that you need to be the one to make a move." Bella said.

"When? How?" Scar asked.

"You just need to find the right time," Bella replied.


	3. Better Than Nothing

Drew North was sitting in his bed. He was having chemotherapy. Nurse Brittany hooked him up to the IV.

"Okay now you just stay here and relax. Click your call button if you need anything," she said to Drew. "Do you need anything? Like a friend to stay here with you or something?"

"Brittany, I'm all good. I've done this before remember. And by the way Mary is coming up here so I'll be fine," he explained to her.

Just then, Mary walked in. She went over and sat down in a chair by Drew's bed.

"Don't excite him," Brittany said to Mary while walking out.

"I'll try my best," Mary said sarcastically.

"Chemo?" Mary asked. He nodded. "That sucks."

"Yeah but according to Dr. McAndrew, this could be the last round of it," he said.

"Then you'll be out of this hellhole," Mary said pulling out a magazine. She flipped through the pages not bothering to read any of it. "I overheard Dr. McAndrew on the phone with your mom earlier. What about your dad? Have you talked with him at all lately?" Mary asked.

"Is that a serious question? The day I contact my dad is the day that my leukemia is gone. He was never a dad to me, Mary," he said.

"And why is that?" Mary asked.

"He was a drunk, a drug addict, he finally left us about three years ago. I guess I want to say something to him. But I don't want to say the wrong thing," he explained.

"The wrong this is better than nothing. I would know. If I could go back and say anything to my parents and brother, I would in an instant," Mary said.

"Yeah I just wish it was that easy," he said.

"Everyone thinks saying goodbye is the harder than saying hello. But they're wrong. Saying hello can be just as painful as saying goodbye," she said still flipping through the magazine.

##########

Bella walked outside the back of the hospital. She was carrying a small hand bag. Bella sat down on a bench outside. Nicholas walked over to her with his crutches. He sat down next to Bella who was pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

"What are those for?" He asked.

"What does it look like? You want one?" Bella asked offering him one.

"Yeah, why not. I'm dying anyway," he replied taking a cigarette. Bella lit both of the cigarettes.

"Why are you smoking?" He asked. "Girls like you would be the last people I'd think to smoke."

"Oh, girls like me. Well," she started.

"I didn't mean it like that I just, you know, your whole presence doesn't scream smoker," he said back to Bella. Bella just rolled her eyes at him and didn't reply. "Just tell me something about yourself," he said trying to make conversation.

"Okay, well I grew up in London but three years ago I moved to America," she said.

"Why?" He asked.

"My parents got divorced and I came with my mom and older brother to live here. My parents both remarried. I live with her from September to May. And my dad from June to August," she explained.

"And do you like that?" He asked.

"Well my dad is really busy especially in the summer. So, I don't really get the father daughter time I want. But it's not all that bad. My mom is pretty great," she said.

"I wish that was me. I would rather not have my parents care about me than care," he said.

"It's not that they don't care. They pay for my dance competitions. But my dad, he's a drunk and he will forget about me sometimes," she explained.

"Yeah I wish my dad would forget about me." He said looking down.

"Trust me it's not a good feeling." Bella replied.

"My parents are really big on me getting a scholarship for college. I have a big shot for baseball and soccer. But how can you play a sport when you have osteosarcoma that keeps coming back and only one leg?" He asked.

"You have cancer, that sucks. How about a prosthetic leg?" She asked.

"It works fine but it's really uncomfortable. But the truth is," he said turning towards her. "I'm not really sure that I want to go and play sports in college. I haven't told my parents this because they push me so hard. But, I don't want to be that guy they parade out on the field saying he beat the odds and you can too. It's stupid." he said.

"No it's not, it's not stupid at all," she replied.

##########

Sean was walking down the hallway of the hospital alone. Dr. McAndrew was standing at a monitor going through a chart. He looked up and saw Sean.

"Sean, hey Sean wait up," he said jogging over to him.

Sean stopped and turned around. "What's up doc?" He asked Dr. McAndrew.

"I've got some really great news for you," he said excited. Dr. McAndrew pulled out a pager from his pocket and handed it to him. "You've got a UNOs pager," he told Sean with a smile on his face.

Sean's face lit up. "Are you serious, I've moved up on the list?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, a lot. It's good and bad now. The good news is that you finally have a pager for a new kidney. But the bad is obviously that your case has worsened that you need a new kidney this soon," he explained.

"That's okay with me," Sean said.

"Congrats," Dr. McAndrew said as he patter his shoulder. He walked back to where he was earlier.

##########

Sean walked into Drew's room. Mary was sitting in a chair reading a magazine while Drew was still having chemotherapy. He went and stood in front of the two of them pulling out his pager from his pocket.

"You guys will never guess what. I got my UNOs pager," he said excitedly.

"Seriously, how did you get one before me?" Mary asked with a smile standing up. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm not sure Mary, maybe they think I would actually take care of the organ," Sean replied answering Mary's question.

"Yeah well, I'm think I'm going to go back to my room, I'm not feeling so good right now," Mary said walking out.

Mary walked down the hallway and towards the nurse's station. Brittany was sitting there. She was talking with Dr. McAndrew who was filling out a chart.

Mary stopped when she was in front of them. "Perfect, just the people I wanted to see," Mary said trying to get on their good side.

"What do you need Mary?" Dr. McAndrew asked.

"Well, it's about Scarlet." Mary started.

"You know we can't talk about other patient's with you," Brittany said.

"Oh I get that, it's just I'm wondering about the whole roommate situation," Mary said. "I'm just curious if Scarlet is going to be occupying the other bed in my room for awhile or if it's just a little bit longer until she's, you know, gone?" Mary asked implying Scarlet's death.

"Wow Mary, when you want to talk about something that's actually important come find me." He said and walked away.

Brittany stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm just wondering, you know, when I can get back to a single," Mary said to Brittany.

"Why don't you like Scarlet, she's nice," Jessica replied.

"Exactly, I'm not good with nice. And it's not just nice, she's too clingy. She thinks we're friends. I can't be friends with someone like her," Mary replied annoyed.

"Maybe you should stop being so mean to people, then maybe you would have an easier time being friends with people," Brittany said positively.

"Yeah, but," Mary started to say something snarky but stopped. She couldn't say anything or make any noise.

Mary grabbed her chest in pain. She used one hand to grab Brittany's arm as she fell over. Mary was on the ground. She wasn't breathing.


	4. Not Good With Nice

Brittany dropped to her knees down to Mary.

Dr. McAndrew who was walking back over, saw them. He ran over and knelt down.

"Get a cart!" Brittany yelled while not being able to find a pulse.

A nurse brought over a cart with a defibrillator. Brittany grabbed it and turned it on. Dr. McAndrew tore off Mary's shirt so she was just in her bra.

"Clear," she said as she shocked Mary.

Nothing. Again, nothing. Brittany used the defibrillator three times. Brittany stopped using it. Dr. McAndrew got over Mary and started to do chest compressions. He pushed down on her chest and then gave her mouth to mouth to get oxygen flowing. He then kept pushing down on her chest.

Mary's eyes opened and she took in a fast, deep breath. She looked around and saw Dr. McAndrew hovering over her, Nurse Brittany kneeling next to her, her shirt torn, and a defibrillator machine.

"Did I?" Mary asked not even able to complete the sentence.

"Yeah," Dr. McAndrew said out of breath. "Can we get a gurney over here?"

A nurse brought over a gurney. Dr. McAndrew and Brittany stood up.

"Lift on three, one, two, three," Dr. McAndrew said. Himself, Brittany, and another nurse lifted Mary up on the gurney. The nurse wheeled her away.

"We make a pretty good team," Nurse Brittany said as McAndrew gave her a high five.

"Yeah, we do," the doctor replied.

##########

Mary was asleep in her bed. She was wearing a hospital gown. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV. Scarlet was sitting in there with Nicholas and Bella. Mary started to wake up.

Mary looked over at Nicholas. "What the hell is he doing here?" Mary asked while sitting up.

"Well it's good to see you're okay," Scarlet said.

"Now I know why you need a heart monitor," Nicholas replied.

"Wow, peg leg Pete over here thinks he has a sense of humor," Mary said.

"Peg leg Pete, I've never heard that one before," he said.

"Lay off Mary," Bella said.

"Oh now you're telling me what to do?" Mary asked.

"Just because you're having a bad day, doesn't mean we all have to partake," she replied.

"I'm not gonna be afraid of someone who's afraid of their own food," Mary replied trying to make her feel bad.

Bella stood up and walked out of the room. Nicholas followed. Scarlet stood up from her bed and walked over to Mary's.

"Seriously, you had to act that way?" Mary asked.

"Oh, should I be sorry? Did I say something wrong?" Mary asked. "I don't know if you noticed but I didn't ask your opinion."

"You might not have but I'm going to give it to you anyway. You're a bitch like a total bitch. And because of that, no one wants to be around you," she said.

"Your brother thinks differently," Mary said with a small smile on her face.

"Step-brother," she said emphasizing the word step.

"Whatever, there's not a difference," she said annoyed. "Anyways I'm not feeling so well so I'm going to rest. If you're staying in here stay quiet or leave."

Scarlet stood up and walked out, not even looking at Mary. "God I hate that bitch," Scar said under her breath. She walked over to the nurse's station. Nurse Brittany was standing there looking through a chart. She looked up and saw Scarlet.

"Hey Scarlet," she said. Brittany sensed that there was something up. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Mary Cross, that's what's wrong," Scarlet said with a sigh.

"She's up, Is she okay, I should go check on her," she replied trailing on. Brittany set her file down.

"Oh trust me Mary is completely fine. I wouldn't go in there yet, you know Mary. She's got an attitude," Scarlet replied.

"Yes she does, but if you want I can send Nurse Jackson in there to straighten her out," she said trying to be helpful.

"No it's fine, really. And well, I'm just curious but do you know how like the whole roommate choosing thing works?" She asked trying to get a different room.

A small smile appeared on Brittany's face. She thought about how Mary was asking her the same thing earlier. "Sorry, I don't. But you can talk to Nurse Jackson, she might know," Nurse Brittany replied.

"Oh, it's fine really. Hopefully I'll be out of here soon so I won't have to worry about Mary anymore," Scarlet said as she walked away.

##########

Mary was sitting in her room all alone. She sat in her bed staring at the wall in front of her. There was a knock at the door that caught her attention. She turned to see Sean standing in the door way.

"What do you want?" She asked. Mary didn't want to talk to anybody right now. And Sean was a talker.

Sean started to walk in. "I came to see if you were okay," he said. Sean went and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You know I'm not the type of person that gets scared easily. But, I died. I was dead, Sean. It wasn't any of that ischemic attack crap that they say sometimes. I really was gone," she said with a worried look.

"Yeah well thank God that Brittany and Dr. McAndrew were able to bring you back," he replied trying to assure Mary that she was okay.

"And what if they didn't? What if they couldn't bring me back? What then? What if this happens again and no one is there to save me?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure," Sean said back to her. He didn't know what else to say. What would he do if she died? What would everyone do if she died?

Before any of them could say anything else, Dr. McAndrew walked in. "Hey. Sean, can I talk with Mary for a few minutes, alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sean stood up quickly and walked out of her room.

McAndrew went and stood by Mary. He started to talk. "So, Mary, how are you doing?"

"Well besides for dying and all, I'm good," she replied.

"I'm glad me and Nurse Brittany were there because if it happened in your room or anywhere else, you might not have been so lucky. But, here's what we're planning to do. You're still trying to get on the organ donor list. You will move higher up after what happened today but not high enough," he said.

Mary sighed and looked down. She wanted a new heart now. She needed a new heart.

"But we've come up with giving you angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors. Those are going to help with moving things to and from your heart. Right now the blood vessels are squeezing in and we can't have that. So the inhibitors are going to try to stop that. Also, they are going to help steady out your blood pressure. But steadying it out isn't enough. You have such a high blood pressure that it is causing small attacks on you heart. Today was a big attack," he said. "So, you are going to have to start taking mild sedatives to control your heart rate."

"What?" Mary asked confused.

"Look they're nothing, really, you might just get tired more easily. They will barely affect you. You'll be able to keep to your regular routine. Just no more coffee," he said.

"And then I might be able to get on the list?" Mary asked with the smallest bit of hope.

Dr. McAndrew started to walk towards the door. "Well let's focus on keeping your drug tests clean first and then we can get into that," he replied.

"And Dr. McAndrew," Mary said but paused.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um, thank you. For earlier I mean. For uh bringing me back," Mary said sincerely.

"I'm just doing my job," he said with a smile on his face as he walked out of Mary's room.

##########

Bella and Nicholas were sitting together in Bella's room. They were sitting next to each other on her bed.

"So, what did Mary mean when she said you were afraid of your food?" He asked wanting to know.

Bella froze. She didn't want to tell him that she was anorexic. "Um, I," she started but was cut off.

Brittany came in with a plate of food. "Bella, I brought dinner," she said. Brittany stopped talking when she saw Bella and Nicholas sitting together. "Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you two," she said thinking they were a couple. "I had no idea you were together."

"Oh, no. We're not together," Nicholas said embarrassed.

"Oh don't be ashamed. When I was your age I dated my fair share of guys," she said.

"No, Brittany, we aren't together. We just met today," Bella said trying to clear things up.

"Oh, well that's embarrassing," she said shyly. "But anyways Bella, your weigh in is in about an hour so eat up," she said happily. Brittany left the room.

"You're anorexic," Sean said surprised.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

The two of them sat there in silence for a little while.

##########

A taxi pulled up outside of the hospital. A woman walked out. She was tall with light brown hair. The woman was dressed in very nice clothes. She walked into the hospital and over to an elevator. Once the elevator opened, she got in and clicked a button. The woman walked out of the elevator when it opened and down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was an office door. On the door there was a name, Dr. Erin Grace: Head Chief of Surgery


	5. When Is Enough, Enough?

Nicholas Grumans walked into his room with his prosthetic leg. He went over to his bag and pulled out a soccer ball. Nick walked out of his room.

##############

Nicholas was outside of the hospital. There was a soccer net outside the back of it. He was standing in front of it. Nicholas set the ball down.

"I'm sick of being sick!" He yelled as he kicked the ball.

Nicholas retrieved the ball from the goal. He set it back up again.

"I'm sick of cancer!" He yelled again. Nick kicked the ball and it went in. Nicholas retrieved the ball again.

"I don't want to play baseball or soccer in college!" He yelled as be kicked it in the goal.

Nicholas got the ball once again and set it in front of him.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Nick yelled as he kicked it towards the goal.

Once it went in, Nick got it from the goal.

"I'm sick of living like this," he yelled. He kicked it again.

###############

Nurse Jackson was in the doctor and nurse's lounge. She was going through the fridge. Dr. McAndrew walked in through one of the doors.

"Hey Jackson," he said as he sat down. He looked exhausted and a bit shaken up. Dr. McAndrew held his head in one of his hands.

"Is everything okay?" Jackson asked getting a vibe that something was wrong.

"Did you here about what happened to Mary Cross earlier?" He asked.

"Me and Kenji have been stuck upstairs for the past three hours with some new patients and their families. I have no clue what's been going on here," she said.

"Mary's heart stopped," he said.

Nurse Jackson turned around and looked straight at him in shock. "What?" She asked in surprise.

"We were standing there with Brittany. Mary grabbed her chest and collapsed. Brittany shocked her three times but that did nothing. I did chest compressions and mouth to mouth and that brought her back. She was dead Jackson," he said.

Nurse Jackson didn't know what to say. Although she hated Mary a lot she couldn't imagine her dead. "My gosh. How is Mary now?" She asked.

"Stable, thank god. She's actually doing fine with the whole dying part of it. But we're starting her on ACE inhibitors. And we're hoping that can but us some time to get her a heart," he replied.

"Yeah well the day she gets a clean drug test back is the day she deserves a new heart," she replied with a small laugh.

Dr. McAndrew's pager went off. "I have to go." He said standing up. "When you have a chance, check on Drew for me and make sure he's doing fine with chemo." Dr. McAndrew walked out one of the doors.

Just as he walked out, Dr. Erin Grace walked through the door on the opposite side of the room. Her and Nurse Jackson saw each other.

"Erin, you're here!" Jackson replied going over to her.

"Dinah, I've been looking for you. I'm back," she said as the two of them hugged.

"I thought you were supposed to get here a few days ago?" Nurse Jackson asked.

"Well the airports in Africa get a bit messed up. How are you?" Erin asked.

"I'm really good, everything is pretty good around here. And you, chief of surgery!" Dinah exclaimed.

"I know. I was shocked that Adam hadn't gotten that title awhile ago," she explained.

"Have you talked with him yet?" Nurse Jackson asked.

"I'm not even sure that he knows I'm back. I've been meaning to go see him but I don't know that to say," she explained.

"I get it. There's going to be tension between you two for a little while," she replied. "But I should get going. I have to check on a few patients."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Dr. Grace said.

################

Nicholas walked back in from being outside. He quickly walked into his room, limping a bit. Nick shut the door behind him. He sat down on a chair and pulled up his sweat pants.

His right side was soaked with blood. Nick quickly walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Nick sat down against a wall. He took off his prosthetic leg that was also bloody and set it on the floor. There was blood dripping on the floor from his leg.

"Ow, ow, ow," he quietly said to himself.

Nicholas didn't know what to do. He thought that his calas was built up enough. Nicholas grabbed one of the towels in there and wrapped it around his leg.

He started to get very light headed his vision started to get blurry. Nicholas passed out.

###############

Bella walked down the hallway to Nick's room. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. Bella slowly opened the door and walked in. Nick wasn't there.

When she was about to walk out, Bella noticed a trail of blood to the bathroom. She followed it and opened the door.

Bella was stunned. The floor was covered in blood and Nicholas was lying on the floor unconscious.

##############

Nicholas woke up in his bed. He looked around wondering how he got there. Nick looked down at his leg which was covered in a bandage.

"What?" He asked aloud, confused.

###############

Mary Cross was lying in her bed. It was late at night. She was on her phone texting Drew.

- r u alright?

- ya y wouldn't I b

- I heard about what happened

- enough about me wbu

- chemo sucks

- I bet

- wanna come 2 my room

- sure if I can get past the nurse's station

- k see u in a few

Mary set her phone down. She stood up quietly, not trying to wake Scarlet. She was still attached to an IV, so she took that with her. Mary walked out of the room tiptoeing while pulling the IV container with her. While she was walking, she didn't see anyone. But when she was sneaking past the nurse's station, Nurse Jackson was sitting there going through files.

She looked at Mary, who stopped in her path. "Mary Cross, what are you doing out of bed? It's past eleven." She said.

"I know what time it is," Mary replied.

"Then you know that you should be in bed. Especially after what happened today," Nurse Jackson said back to her.

"I'm not tired. I've been resting all day."

"Where were you going?"

"To see Drew. And yes, he's up too."

"Fine, I'll give the two of you twenty minutes. And then you're going back to bed."

"Thank you," Mary replied as she quickly walked past her.

Mary walked down the hallway to where Drew's room was. Drew was lucky that he had a single. Mary walked in.

Drew was in his bed. He didn't look so good. He was all sweaty and looked really sick. Mary sat down in a chair near his bed.

"Hey Mary," Drew replied sickly.

"Can't sleep either?" Mary asked.

"I'm just not feeling so good right now."

"Yeah, same."

"Are you okay, like really okay?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. You know, it might be easier if I had some family here or something. But they're all dead, aren't they. God, and everyone says you're not alone. Yes you are. Everything that you go through from that point forward you are doing alone. But they don't get it. I barely even get it." Mary said.

"Maybe that's the point, of all of this. To not get it. To be here asking that same question everyday, why me. Some people think that they won't get more than they can handle. But it's just a coverup. Some people live lives that they can handle and others live lives that they can't. It's probably just luck," he said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah it must be," Mary replied thinking about it.

###########

Nurse Jackson was sitting at the nurse's station. She looked at the clock. It was midnight. Mary hadn't come back yet. Jackson walked down to Drew's room. She looked in and saw Drew asleep in his bed. Mary was asleep in a chair next to him resting on her head on his bed.


	6. Mutual Respect

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the positive comments. I would love more about how you like it and what else could happen. And who else is excited for Red Band Society to come back on the 31st? I am! I will be posting chapters every other day from now on if I can. Sometimes I might do it everyday. Thanks and keep commenting!**

It was the next morning at the hospital. Mary awoke in her bed. She looked around, confused. When did she come back here? She looked over at Scarlet who was sitting on her bed.

"Good you're finally up," Scarlet said. "You want to go get some breakfast?" She asked.

"Um, yeah sure. Just give me a minute to get ready," Mary replied still a bit confused.

#####################

Mary, Scarlet, Sean, and Nicholas were sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Scarlet was barely touching her food. Nicholas noticed but didn't say anything. Mary and Sean were having their own little conversation going back and forth.

"I can't believe you've never seen Batman." Sean said in shock.

"I don't see what's so great about it. The whole story confuses me. He doesn't have any superpowers, yet they call him a superhero. He" Mary started but was cut off by Sean.

"Okay, I'm stopping you right there. Batman doesn't need any super powers have you seen his gadgets? And anyways he's too cool for superpowers."

"So you're saying that all other superheroes aren't cool?" Mary asked trying to prove a point.

"Okay, fine you win," Sean said giving up.

Scarlet stood up without saying anything. She picked up her tray of food which was still full and set it down on the counter. Scarlet came back to the table saying,"I have to go." And she walked out without waiting for anyone to say something.

Nicholas took one last bite of his pancakes and followed her out. He walked next to her with his prosthetic leg. "Don't tell me, you're anorexic too?" He asked.

"No I just needed some time before my appointment," she explained.

"And what's so important about this appointment?" He asked.

"I finding out today if I can keep my leg or not." She said looking down at his leg.

"You have osteosarcoma?"

"No it's just infected badly. I was stung by a jellyfish and it wasn't treated right," she explained.

"And I should be asking about your leg. Bella told me what happened yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I'm not really sure actually."

Scarlet laughed.

"I hope you get to keep your leg. You seem like a pretty good person and I don't think it's fair that you might have to go through what I had to go through," he said trying to be nice.

"Do you still have cancer or are you in remission?" She asked.

"I was in remission for a few months. I was back to my daily routine. But it came back."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah well it sucks."

The two stopped walking outside of an office. "Well this is my stop," Scarlet said.

"Do you want me to stay out here until you're done?"

"No it's okay, I'll be fine."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks," she replied as she walked into the office.

###################

Dr. McAndrew was walking down a hallway. Dr. Grace was standing against a wall reading a stack of papers. The two saw each other. Dr. Grace set down her papers and walked over to him.

"Adam," she said. They awkwardly hugged.

"Erin, you're back," he replied.

"Yeah I got here yesterday. I've been meaning to come and find you," she said.

"Well here you are. How was Africa?"

"It was great, really great. How's everything going here?"

"Pretty good. I see you're the head of surgery now, that's exciting."

"Yeah it is," she started but stopped. Adam, there aren't any hard feelings about the whole thing is there?" She asked about the job.

"No we're good, you're the chief and I need to respect that," he lied.

"Sounds good," she replied.

"Now I have to go tell a patients' parents that his osteosarcoma is back and worse than before," he responded.

###################

Bella Kingston was walking throughout the hospital. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw a man in front of her. No way, that couldn't be him, she thought to herself.

"Bella," the man said walking towards her.

"Dad?" She asked in surprise. Bella stood there, not moving until her dad gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well your brother talked with me a few days ago. He told me about your anorexia. I had no idea this was going on," he said concerned.

"Yeah, well you don't know a lot that's going on," she replied quietly.

"Look I know I'm not the greatest sad ever. I could've been there a lot more often. But I wanted to visit you for a day or two. You know, to make sure you're doing okay," he said to her.

"Well it's a nice thought, but I don't want you here. I don't need you here," she replied walking away.

#################

Dr. McAndrew was standing in Nick's room. Nick was sitting on his bed and his parents were standing next to him. Dr. McAndrew was showing them his MRI.

"So, how is it?" Nicholas's mom asked.

"It's not good. His cancer is back and now I'm his other leg." Dr. McAndrew replied.

His dad looked disappointed. "So what now? Does he get his other leg to keep?" He asked annoyed.

"Well if chemotherapy works, then yes. I can't operate this early before any chemo. If it doesn't work then we would have to take it off to keep it from spreading," Dr. McAndrew said.

"That's what you said last time," Nick's dad replied angrily.

"I know but we were only looking at his one leg not the other," McAndrew said trying to explain.

Nicholas sat there staring out the window. He already lost one leg, he didn't want to lose the other. And his dad. His dad wanted him to succeed. And he couldn't like this.


	7. Can I At Least Have My Cigarettes

**Hey everyone. Thanks for everything you've commented. I'm so happy that you all like the story this much. What ideas do you have for storylines for other characters? I can see that you all like Nick A LOT! But I also need help with other characters. And who in the story do you not like? I am going to have one character leave the hospital coming up. PM me or just comment. **

Nurse Brittany walked into Mary's room. Mary was pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her drawer. When Mary saw Brittany, she quickly hid them behind her back. Brittany saw her.

"What is behind your back?" The nurse asked walking closer to her.

"Nothing," Mary lied.

"Mary Cross if that is a pack of cigarettes, you are going to be in big trouble."

Mary brought them in front of her. "I was only going to smoke one. I'm dying over here," Mary said.

"Yes you are and do you know why? Because of those." Brittany said holding out her hand. Mary handed them to her.

"Are you going to tell Nurse Jackson?" Mary asked. "That crazy lady will kill me if she finds out."

"Nurse Jackson is not crazy. She's just a bit scary which can make her seem crazy. And yes, I have to," Brittany said walking toward the door.

Mary ran and stepped in front of her before she walked outside of the room. "Look, you want me to get a new heart. I want me to get a new heart. You telling Nurse Jackson will put me farther down on the list. And we don't want that," Mary replied.

"No we don't but," she started.

"But what? I need a freaking heart. How is that so hard for people to get?" Mary asked.

"Fine. And just so you know, your stress test starts in less than an hour," she said walking out.

"Wait, can I at least have my cigarettes back?" Mary called after her. She covered her mouth quickly when she saw Nurse Jackson standing outside of the hallway.

"Can you have your what back?" Nurse Jackson asked.

"Nothing," Mary replied quickly.

#################

Bella was sitting alone in her room. She just got off the phone. She was yelling at her brother about telling her dad. Bella's dad walked to her room and stood in the doorway.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" She asked standing up.

Her dad walked farther into the room. "I wanted to come check up on you. No one told me anything about this," he replied.

"Well maybe if you sober more often, then you could have seen this," Bella replied angrily.

"I know I'm not deserving of the best dad award."

"You're not."

"But, I'm here now."

"And what, now you're going to pay attention to me?" Bella asked madly. "Until you leave again? This is just like you, dad."

"What's like me? I flew from London to California to check on you. I could've just called or skyped but I came all this way. For you."

Bella didn't know what to say. She stood there in shock. He did this all for her. Her dad walked over to Bella and embraced her in s loving hug.

#################

Nicholas was in his room. He was sitting in a chair playing call of duty. Dr. McAndrew walked past his room but stopped. He walked in and over to Nicholas.

"When did you get all of this stuff?" He asked sitting down in an empty chair next to Nicholas.

"I had my friend bring it over, knowing I'll be here for awhile," Nicholas replied.

"Okay, let me join in," Dr. McAndrew said grabbing a controller. Nick looked at him for a minute. "What, you think I can't play?" He asked with a laugh.

"Okay," Nicholas said. The two of them started a new game. They started to play.

"So, how are your parents doing with all of this?" He asked still focused on the game.

"What do you think. They're still the same. My dad thinks I won't be able to play sports for anywhere without legs. And I agree. But I don't even want to play sports in college," he said telling the truth.

"Why not, I thought you loved sports?" He asked.

"Well I used to, before that was all my parents cared about. It used to be something fun me and my dad could enjoy doing together. Now, not so much," he replied.

"Yeah well don't worry about it. Hopefully they will realize soon enough that there are way more important things in life than sports," Dr. McAndrew said.

"Yeah hopefully," Nick said but was cut off by Dr. McAndrew.

"Yes, ha ha," he yelled. "Look who just killed you." Dr. McAndrew killed Nicholas in call of duty. Nurse Jackson was walking by and stopped. She looked in at the two of them and started to laugh.

###################

Scarlet walked out of the office she was currently in. Sean and Bella were standing against the wall outside of the office. They were waiting for Scarlet to come out.

"How was it? What happened?" Sean asked quickly. They all started to walk down the hallway.

"Um, I get to keep my leg," Scarlet said with a huge grin on her face.

"You do? That's great," Sean replied.

"Well what now? Is it all better?" Bella asked confused.

"Well they're starting me on a new medication and that should only take two weeks to kick in. And then I'll be out of here," she replied happily.

#################

Mary was walking down a hallway. She walked past Drew's room. When she looked in, she saw him with a nurse. She kept walking and stopped at Nick's room. She didn't know where his room was until she saw him inside. Mary walked inside.

Nicholas was sitting in his wheelchair playing video games. He looked at Mary and paused his game. "Well if it isn't little miss heart attack. What do I owe this amazing pleasure?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut it hot wheels," she said about his wheelchair. "I needed a place to hide from the warden."

"Nurse Jackson?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Mary asked sarcastically. "Anyways, I have a stress test I was supposed to be at like five minutes ago and it's making me even more stressed when she is following me around, watching my every move. Does she not have anything better to do?" She asked.

"I agree, does she go home to her small old apartment and feed her cats all night?" He asked sarcastically.

"Watching old soap operas over and over again, waiting to come back here the next day to terrorize us," Mary replied.

They both started to laugh. But they were cut off by Kenji coming in.

"Mary Cross," he said in an angry voice.

Mary snapped to his attention. "I thought this is where I was supposed to meet someone for my stress test," she lied. "It seemed a little strange."

"Did it, maybe because you're in a patient's room. You were supposed to be there five minutes ago. If you don't know where to go, I'd be happy to escort you," Kenji replied.

Mary started to walk out and Kenji followed. "I know where to go," Mary said.

"Are you sure? Because it didn't seem like it back there," he replied.


	8. Can't Turn Away

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all of the comments. Again I'm asking who you would be okay with leaving the hospital. I don't want to take away any of your favorites. And who don't you like and why? Keep commenting. Thanks and enjoy **

Nicholas and Scarlet were walking down the hospital hallways. Nicholas was wearing his prosthetic leg. The two of them were arguing about something. They stopped talking when they saw Nurse Jackson.

"You go ask her," Nicholas said.

"No way, she likes you more," Scarlet replied.

"Fine," Nicholas said as he walked over to Nurse Jackson. "Hey Nurse Jackson."

"What do you want Nicholas?" She asked knowing something was up.

"Um well me and Scarlet were wondering if it was okay for a few of us to go out of the hospital today? You know to go see a movie, get some food, and I don't know what else," he replied.

"How come?" She asked.

"Well everyone is so tense in here. I think they jut need to get out and have some fun. You know, Sean is waiting for his pager to go off. I'm waiting to find out about my leg. Do you want me to go on?" He asked.

"No it's fine. You can go, who are you taking along?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking like Scarlet, Bella, Sean, Mary, and Drew," he replied.

"You can't bring Drew because he just finished his chemo treatment and Mary is not going anywhere besides here for awhile," she replied.

"Okay that's fine. Thanks," he said starting to walk back to Scarlet.

"Just be back by six," she called after him.

Sean went over to Scarlet who was watching him. "Good?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's good," he replied.

##################

Bella was walking down the hallway. Her dad walked out of an elevator and over to her.

"Hey Bella." Mr. Kingston said to her.

"Oh, hey dad. What are you doing here today?" Bella asked.

"I thought we could spend the day together."

"Oh, um actually me and a few friends here were going out today," Bella replied trying not to hurt his feelings.

Her dad didn't know what to say. "Okay, that's fine. Go have fun," he said. Mr. Kingston quickly walked away.

Bella walked over to Nick, Scarlet, and Sean.

"What was that about?" Scarlet asked.

"Nothing, let's just go," Bella replied.

#################

Mary was walking throughout the hallway. She walked over to Brittany who was on her phone.

"Hey Britt," Mary said dryly.

Brittany looked up from her phone. "What's wrong?" She asked sensing something was.

"Nurse Jackson," Mary replied.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?" Mary asked in surprise.

Brittany stared at her stubbornly.

"I didn't do anything. She just won't let me leave with the others."

"Oh yeah. I heard a few of you were leaving. And I'm not surprised that she won't let you go.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Really. Just with your heart and all," Brittany said standing up. She walked around the counter and stood next to Mary.

"Stupid heart. But anyways I'm bored out of my head. All I ever do is walk up and down these hallways."

"Well, Oprah says if there's nothing to do, then do nothing."

"Yeah well Oprah didn't live in a hospital, did she?"

"No I guess not. But, she's right, don't you think? Do nothing," Brittany said.

"Yeah well I'm already doing nothing," Mary said.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Brittany asked.

"Shit," Mary replied.

##############

Sean, Nick, Scarlet, and Bella were sitting in a movie theater. All of them had food except for Bella. She only had a bottle of water.

The lights started to dim in the theater. Nicholas looked over at Bella.

"Do you want some?" Nick asked holding out his popcorn.

Bella stared at it for a minute. "Sure," she said shyly. Bella picked up a small piece and set it in her mouth.

_Why did I just do that?_ Bella though over and over again in her head.

##################

Mary was sitting in the classroom. She was sitting next to Drew.

"So," the teacher started. "Today we are going to be writing a short essay. The topic is: Why are we here? Some of you might interpret that as why are you at the hospital. For others, it could be why you're here in this world. It's up to you. This assignment will be due at the end of the day."

Mary stood up. Drew did the same. They walked out of the classroom along with the other kids.

"What do you think you're doing?" Drew asked.

"No idea," Mary replied.

###############

Dr. McAndrew walked over to the nurse's station. Brittany was sitting there on her computer.

"Hey Britt," Dr. McAndrew said to her.

"Oh, hi," Brittany replied snapping to attention.

Dr. McAndrew started to go through a file. "How's your day been going?" He asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Well, not so great. My boyfriend, Ben, broke up with me," she said disappointed.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"I know, I moved out here away from my family to be with him."

"Well there's got to be something wrong with that guy. Because who could he find that's better than you."

"Well," Brittany started.

"You care for sick children everyday. You're successful, you're pretty, I could go on and on," Dr. McAndrew said. He looked over and saw Dr. Grace walking by. He closed his file and set it down. "He just wasn't the right one." Dr. McAndrew walked away towards Dr. Grace.

"He called me pretty," Brittany said with a small smile on her face.

################

Mary was sitting at her desk in her room. She was staring at a blank piece of paper with a pen in her hand. Mary snapped to attention when there was a knock at her door.

"Mary," Nurse Jackson said. "Your stress test is in a half hour. It's on floor two, room 218. You'll be able to get there fine, won't you?" She asked.

"Of course," Mary said annoyingly.

###############

Sean, Bella, Nick, and Scarlet were watching the movie in the theater.

Bella looked down at her hand that touched the popcorn. She realized it was shaking. Quickly, Bella put it into her jacket pocket.

Scarlet kept glancing over at Sean who was into the movie, along with Nick. Sean never noticed how many times Scarlet looked at him.

_God, just say something. Do something. Anything!_ Scarlet yelled in her head.

Nothing. Scarlet just sat there glancing at him every few minutes.

#####################

Mary Cross was in the elevator alone. It opened on floor two and she walked out. No on was there. It was just an empty hallway. Mary decides to turn right and walk down the hallway. She walked for a minute or two searching for a sign that read a room number.

Mary walked past a door and glanced at it. After recognizing what she saw, Mary stopped and walked back to the door. She peered through the small window to see surgery. Mary made sure no one in the room saw her as she watched. She didn't know why, but she couldn't look away. Mary stood there in awe, watching the surgery.


	9. Alone For That Too

**Hey guys. Okay for this chapter one of the characters says a few things that Hunter said in the show. Don't hate me for it, I just loved the quote and it fits in with the character and the scene. I just feel like that quote captures so much of what this all means and I just love it. **

**And I've gotten a few DM's about what everyone's illness is so here it is:**

**Bella Kingston: anorexia**

**Sean Weston****: Kidney problems (needs a new kidney)**

**Drew North: Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia**

**Scarlet Monroe: infection in her leg from an untreated jelly fish sting**

**Mary Cross: enlarged heart**

**Nicholas Grumans: osteosarcoma**

Dr. McAndrew was in the doctor's lounge. He was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Dr. Grace walked in.

"Hey Adam," she said walking over to the counter.

"Oh, hey Erin," he replied.

"Let me guess, dark roast?" She asked looking at the coffee.

"How'd you know?" Adam asked.

"You always liked the really black stuff," Erin replied.

"Yeah, well you and your lattes."

The two smiled and each let out a small laugh.

"So, have you settled back into the city life yet? It must've been a bit different in Africa." Adam asked.

"Yeah actually I have. I'm back in my apartment, same as before."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is," she replied.

Dr. McAndrew's pager went off. "Sorry, I've got to go," he said walking out.

#############

Drew was standing up in front of the classroom talking.

"That's why we are here to help other people," Drew said as he finished his speech.

Everyone clapped as he sat back down.

"Good job, Drew," the teacher said. "Up next is Mary Cross."

Mary picked up the paper in front of her and walked to the front of the class.

"Why are we here?" Mary asked. "People can take that question many ways. We might be here to make an impact on the world. To change one person's life. If you're lucky, more than that. But, that isn't the case for many of us. How can we impact someone's life if we're still waiting for someone to impact ours? It takes that one person to tell you that you're all better. You're no longer sick and you're going to be okay. We also might be here to play a part in a much bigger picture. To experience something real, truly real. The question we should be asking ourselves is, why are we here in the hospital? It wasn't until today that I truly realized why. We're not here to make friends, to fall in love." Mary paused. "To get better. We're here for one reason and one reason only, to end up on that operating table. And it doesn't matter how many people you've got waiting for you in the recovery table. When you're on that table, you're alone. And if you don't get off that table, you're alone for that too."

#################

Nicholas, Sean, Scarlet, and Bella were walking back into the hospital. They walked past the nurse's station.

"Do you guys want to come and hang out in my room for awhile?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Sean replied.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Scarlet said.

"Bella, are you in?" Nick asked.

"I should really go find my dad, if he's still here," Bella replied.

"Okay," Nick said.

###################

Drew walked out on the roof. Mary was standing close to the edge behind the railing. Mary heard Drew behind her.

"I remember the first time I found this place. It was my second night here. The day I met you. I was on the run from Nurse Jackson because she caught me buying weed outside the back of here. I sort of got lost and ended up here," she said. Drew went and stood next to her. "It's beautiful up here. You can see the whole city."

"Yeah it is. You can see everything," Drew replied.

The two of them stayed quiet for a few moment. They just stared at what was in front of them.

"You must be wondering about what I said earlier in my essay," Mary said.

"You really think that's true, ending up on that table?" Drew asked.

"I don't think it, I know it. We've both had surgery, but have you ever seen it?" Mary asked.

Drew didn't know how to respond.

"You would realize that there's nothing there to act like we're normal kids just hanging out at home. Because we aren't normal kids and this isn't home. We're alone, Drew, from the moment we walked through this hospital's door. We're alone through it all."

"We all die alone, Mary, that's for sure. But it doesn't mean we have to live alone."

The two of them stood there in silence. Not an awkward silence but a peaceful silence, looking out in front of them. Drew slowly reached his hand down to Mary's and held her hand. No on made a move or said anything. They just stood there silently.

#################

Bella walked into her room. She quickly pulled out a notebook and opened it. Inside had her food intake for each day. Bella jotted down what she ate while they were out.

When she finished, Bella went over to her bed. There was a paper on her pillow that she didn't notice before.

Bella started to read it: Bella, I'm really sorry but I can't stay. I'm not the person you need right now. It wasn't s good idea for me to come and again I'm sorry. Please forgive me and know that I meant every word I said. Love, your father.


	10. Whats Your Problem? Everything

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all of the positive comments. Okay, for this chapter and the next, there is a similar storyline to a part in one episode. But completely different things happen just so you know. I hope you all like this chapter and the next few coming up. They are some of my favs. Please keep commenting I love the comments and they help me write. I hope you enjoy. **

It was the next day at the hospital. Mary Cross was sitting in her room on her bed. Her heart doctor was standing by her with Nurse Kenji.

"So," the doctor started, "your heart condition has gotten a bit worse than we hoped."

"How much worse?" Mary asked.

"Well, because of your enlarged heart, your blood pressure gets too high and the blood can't get to and from your heart. We tried the angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors. They were supposed to stop the constriction of blood vessels coming to and from your heart and to lower your blood pressure. But, it didn't work," he said.

"So what now?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure, you already have a pacemaker in your heart. You need a new heart now," he said.

"But I can't get on the freaking list," Mary replied.

"And we both know why," Kenji said.

"I haven't smoked a pack in three days," Mary said with an attitude.

"Well, you need to make sure that your drug test tomorrow comes back clean," the doctor said. "Because you need a new heart badly, I'm not sure how much longer it can hold out."

Her doctor and Nurse Kenji walked out of her room.

#################

Sean was sitting in his room on his laptop. All of a sudden he heard this beeping noise. He looked at his laptop thinking it was that. But it wasn't.

"No way," Sean whispered.

He ran over to his desk drawer and opened it. Sure enough, his UNOs pager was going off.

"Oh my god," Sean yelled. He was so excited.

Nurse Brittany ran in thinking something was wrong. "Sean, are you okay?" She asked.

"My UNOs pager, I'm getting a kidney!" He exclaimed.

#####################

Drew was sitting in his room. He was texting a girl. She texted him, when can I see you. He replied saying, I'm not sure I finished chemo two days ago so I might today if I could get a ride. I can't pick you up, she replied. I don't know, he said, I'll figure it out.

Just then, Dr. McAndrew walked into his room.

"Drew, hey I've got to talk to you for a minute," he said walking over to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Okay so I got your test results back and the chemo did its job," he said excitedly.

"What?" Drew asked in disbelief.

"I can perform the surgery as we planned. I can't promise anything because the scans can lie. But if that goes well, then you might be cancer free." He replied.

"Oh my god. Are you serious right now?" Drew asked standing up.

"Yeah, I can get you on the schedule for tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow?" Drew asked in disbelief.

"You don't have plans now do you?" He asked with a smile.

"Well now I do," Drew replied.

###################

Sean was in his room standing by the window. He was looking out it. Scarlet walked in and over to him.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be getting your kidney transplant right now," she said concerned.

Sean didn't answer. He just kept staring out of the window.

"What happened Sean?" Scarlet asked.

"Something happened to the kidney. They didn't seal the box it came in completely. It's useless now," he said with a blank expression.

Scarlet didn't know what to say. She looked out the window just like what he was doing. Scarlet could see a tear stream down Sean's face through the reflection on the window. Scarlet embraced him in a hug. She didn't know what else to do.

After she let go of him, he said, "It's over Scarlet. I needed this transplant.

"They'll find you another one, I promise," she said trying to comfort him.

"And what if they can't? Then what?" He asked madly.

"I'm not sure. But Sean, you're not alone," she said sincerely.

He just stared at her.

"You're not alone," she repeated again.

Sean hesitated a moment but then quickly started to kiss her. Scar was shocked for a moment but then began to kiss him back. She pushed him up against the window and kept making out with him. Sean then turned it around and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her down her neck.

Mary was walking to his room at the time. She walked to the doorway and saw the two of them. Mary stood there for a moment in shock. But she quickly walked away.

Mary walked to her room and grabbed her phone and a small bag. Mary texted someone on her phone quickly. She tore off her heart monitor and threw it on the bed. Mary grabbed her jacket and walked out. She walked past the nurse's station to the elevator. She clicked the button and Drew walked over to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out," she said quickly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," she said annoyed and not answering the question.

"Did you ask Nurse Jackson?" He asked.

"No Drew I did not ask Nurse "Jackson. Do you think she would let me leave if I did?" She said with an attitude.

"Do you have a car?" He asked.

"God, I've already handled that," she said.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

"Everything," Mary responded.

"Seriously, you're like on steroids today," he said.

Drew saw Nurse Jackson walk toward where they were standing. The elevator opened and Mary got in.

"Look, Nurse Jackson is going to be here in like ten seconds. Give me a ride to my friend's house and I won't tell her where you are," he offered.

"I'm not your personal chauffeur," Mary replied.

"You have like two seconds," he said.

"Fine, get in," she said.

Drew got in the elevator. The door closed right before Nurse Jackson walked by.

##################

Sean and Scarlet were sitting on Sean's bed still kissing. Sean's shirt was off. Scarlet and him finally pulled away from each other and stopped kissing. The two were speechless. They didn't know what to say.

"Woah," Scarlet started.

"Yeah," Sean replied.

"That was," Scarlet started.

But Sean cut her off saying,"Oh shut up." He started to kiss her again. She didn't resist.


	11. Things Are Different, I'm Different

**Hey guys thanks 4 all of the positive comments. I know it's been two days in between each post but I've been busy. Id love to hear some more options for characters to add into the story. I've had a few in mind but I would love other options. Keep commenting I love to hear what you have to say. Thanks and enjoy!**

Mary and Drew were in Mary's car. She was driving. Mary drove past where they were supposed to go.

"Mary, that was your turn," Drew said pointing backwards.

"My turn to where?" She asked.

"To my friend's house."

"I'm not taking you to your friend's house. And besides who is this friend anyway?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't but since I was supposedly going to take you somewhere, I'd like to know."

"I don't have to tell you. And where are we going if you're not dropping me off where I thought?"

"I don't have to tell you," Mary replied.

################

Bella was sitting in her room. She was alone staring at the letter from her dad.

"This was all my fault," she whispered to herself.

Bella stood up and walks over to her desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors.

She held the blade on her skin, ready to cut.

"This is for pushing your dad away," she said.

But Bella couldn't do it. She threw down the scissors madly.

###############

Mary and Drew drove up to a medium sized house in a small neighborhood. Mary parked the car on the driveway and got out. Drew followed Mary to the front door. Instead of knocking, Mary pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Where are we?" Drew asked stepping inside.

"My house," Mary said walking around. "After my parents and brother died, I went and lived with my friends. We still own the house but no one lives here. I needed a place to go for the day. I can't stay at that prison any longer."

Drew walked around, looking at everything in her house. He looked at a picture of her brother and parents.

"Why now?" Drew asked.

"What?" Mary asked.

"I mean, why did you need to leave now? What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just I didn't want to be there anymore."

"Anymore?"

"What you think I like that place?" Mary replied sitting down.

"No, it's just kind of out if the blue."

"Trust me. That was not out of the blue."

#############

Bella was sitting in her room. She was staring at the pair of scissors that she threw on the floor. But, a knock at the door distracted. Bella turned around to see Nick walking with his prosthetic leg.

"Hey," he said walking in.

"Oh, hey," Bella replied.

Nick sat down in a chair. He took off his prosthetic.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked about the prosthetic leg.

"Oh, sorry it's just uncomfortable." He said to Bella. "And where's your dad? I haven't seen him around today."

"Oh, um." Bella took in a deep breath. "He left. Sticking around was never really his thing. But it's better this way, at least he didn't stick around long enough for one of us to get hurt."

"Are you sure? You're okay with him leaving?" Nick asked.

"What choice do I have?"

############

Nurse Brittany was sitting in the lounge area with Kenji.

"So, have you found a new man to take the place of your ex?" He asked.

"You agreed you weren't going to talk about it," she said upset. "And no, I haven't."

"How come? Who wouldn't want you?" He asked.

Before Brittany could answer, Dr. McAndrew walked in.

"Hey guys," he said walking past them.

"Hey," Brittany said flirtatiously.

Kenji just stared at her.

###########

Mary and Drew were in Mary's room. They were sitting next to each other on her bed.

"So are you going to tell me why you really left the hospital?" Drew asked.

"What do you think, my heart. I can't get a new one no matter what I do," she said not telling him the whole truth.

"Is that just it or is it because of Sean?" He asked. But, Mary didn't answer. "I saw him and Scarlet. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't actually and anyways I didn't even like him that much, it was just a fling," she said.

"Okay." Drew replied knowing that Mary was somewhat lying. "But if you did, I get it."

"What do you mean, you get it?" Mary asked with a bit of an attitude.

"I know how you feel. When you're sick, there's not much you can do. You can't live the normal life you might have been used to. But there are those small things that you try to take control of," Drew explained. "You try to make yourself feel fine in whatever way possible. Maybe you didn't think that was what you were doing at the time. But it's true. You aren't that same girl that came in needing a new heart. You needed a heart and I'm not just talking about the organ," he said sincerely.

"Yeah well, things are different now, I guess I'm different," Mary said.

"Whether you're fine with it or not, you've changed. And if you ask me its for the better," he replied.

Drew and Mary stared at each other for a few moments. In that moment that their eyes met, both of them could see it—that possibility of settling for what they had. They were alone here in her house; no one would find them. They could forget about what was happening. All of it could fade away. It would've been easy, effortless, to let go. Mary couldn't have the one she wanted. Everyone she loved was gone now, and they weren't coming back. They knew that they loved one another—it wasn't that kind of love, but it could be. For now, Mary was like a sister, and Drew was like a brother. But if they crossed that line, that invisible boundary separating friend and lover, they knew that it could work out. It wouldn't be the true happiness they had wanted, the happy ending to their lives that they yearned for after all of this was over, but it would be enough. They could go on, satisfied, but not happy, with their lives. Still…it was all a possibility, an alternate path in their lives that had never been available to them before. And there it was, laid out before their feet. It could easily leave the realm of possibility and become a reality. All they had to do was move on, move forward, and accept that the ones they yearned for and loved would be forever unattainable, and cross that line. A simple touch, a kiss, that was all it would take. The boundaries would be shattered, the lines broken, and the new path that the two of them had found would take hold. The rest would be history. Drew and Mary held one another's gaze, and in those few seconds of time, they considered it all, crossing the line, moving on. Slowly, the seconds ticked away…

Drew made the first move and started to kiss Mary. Mary's hand rested on the side of his face as they kissed.


	12. Protecting Your Heart

**Hey everyone thanks for the comments. And I wm adding in the character Julliette Weston. But if it's okay I have to change the last name cuz there's already Sean Weston. I was thinking of Wilson or something like that. Comment what you want. And I hope you like the chapter. Thanks and enjoy. **

Sean was walking throughout the hospital. He walked into Mary's room. She wasn't there. Sean walked out and over to the nurse's station.

Nurse Jackson and Kenji were standing there.

"Have any of you seen Mary lately?" He asked.

"Um, I haven't actually," Kenji replied.

"She hasn't caused any trouble all day," Nurse Jackson said suspiciously. "I'm going to see if I find her. That girl is never up to anything good." Nurse Jackson walked away.

"Why do you need Mary?" Kenji asked wanting to know.

"No reason," he lied.

"You aren't going to break up with her, are you?" Kenji asked.

"What?" Sean asked scared. He wasn't expecting that question.

"OMG! You were," he said. "Why?" He asked.

Sean didn't answer.

"Don't tell me you hooked up with Scarlet?" He said.

"How?" Sean asked in shock but stopped.

"Boy, everyone saw it coming," Kenji said.

"Not everyone," Sean said under his breath.

##################

Mary and Drew were lying on Mary's bed. Mary was on top of Drew, kissing him. Drew was shirtless. Mary took her shirt off so she was only in her bra. She started to take off Drew's pants until Drew said something.

"Mary, I, I," he started but he fell unconscious.

"Drew, Drew, Drew. Wake up!" Mary yelled as she shook him. She got off from on top of him. Mary ran to her bag and pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The person on the other end said.

"Brittany!" Mary exclaimed.

"Oh my! Mary is that you? Where have you been, Nurse Jackson is looking everywhere for you and Drew." Brittany said.

"Brittany, you have to help me. It's Drew," Mary said worriedly.

"Mary, what's wrong?" She asked sensing the tone in Mary's voice.

#############

Nicholas was walking through the hospital. He walked past Bella's room. He looked in and stopped. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Bella was sitting on her bed with a pair of scissors. There was blood on her arm.

He made sure that she didn't see him standing there. But after a minute of watching, he walked away.

###############

Mary was pacing back and forth in her room. Nurse Jackson walked in.

"Mary Cross, what the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled. Even Brittany and Kenji out by the nurse's station could hear her.

Mary did not want to talk with her. She walked past her and out the door. Nurse Jackson followed saying, "You get right back here, missy." Nurse Jackson stopped Mary right in front of the nurse's station by grabbing her arm. Mary stopped and turned around. Kenji and Brittany were sitting there watching.

"What were you thinking? She asked madly. "You could've gotten hurt or worse."

"Maybe that should have happened today. You guys would be a lot happier if you didn't have to worry about me anymore. It's your job to act like you care, it's your job to protect me," she yelled motioning to all of the nurse's. "If I died today, your job would become a hell of a lot easier, wouldn't it?" Mary asked. "So maybe that's what should've happened. I should have died out there today," she said as she turned around and walked away. No one bothered to follow her.

###############

Nicholas walked into Sean's room. Sean was sitting with Scarlet talking.

"Hey Nick," Sean said when he saw him.

"You guys have got to come quick, it's Drew," Nicholas said worriedly.

###################

Mary was standing outside of Drew's room. Sean, Scarlet, and Nick were standing a few feet away from her. No one was saying a word.

Dr. McAndrew walked over. He went over and stood next to Mary.

"Hey everyone. Can I talk to Mary for a little bit?" McAndrew asked.

Sean, Scarlet, and Nicholas walked away.

"You should go get some rest," he said.

Mary slid down the wall until she was sitting against it. Dr. McAndrew did the same.

"I want to stay here," she replied.

"Okay, that's fine," he said. Dr. McAndrew looked over and saw a tear fall down her face. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure. His tumors in his bloodstream are gone. But he has a tumor in his brain that's gone undetected for awhile." He replied.

The two of them sat there for awhile just staring in front of them. Dr. McAndrew had his arm around Mary as tears fell down her face. Nurse Jackson came over to them.

"Dr. McAndrew, I'm sorry but you're needed in room 105," she said trying not to interrupt.

Dr. McAndrew took his arm off of Mary and stood up. He walked away. Nurse Jackson went and took his spot, sitting next to Mary.

After a moment, Nurse Jackson spoke. "Mary," she started.

"I really don't want to hear it right now," she said wiping the tears away. "You were right, okay? I shouldn't have left. If I didn't, maybe Drew would be okay right now."

"You can't be sure of that. This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. And what if it didn't happen. We would've had sex, I would have had a heart attack, and died.

"That wouldn't happen."

"Yes it could, I know."

"No Mary, I wouldn't let that happen. I'm here to protect your heart. In every possible way that I can.


	13. The Right Time, No, The Perfect Time

**Hey everyone. Here's the n**ext chapter and please comment ideas. Thanks.

It was the next morning in the hospital. Mary woke up in her bed. Scarlet was still asleep. Mary pulled her hair into a messy bun and walked out of her room.

Nurse Brittany was sitting at the nurse's station talking with Nicholas who was standing with crutches. Mary walked over to them.

"Is Drew's mom here yet?" Mary asked interrupting their conversation.

"No, she can't get here until tonight. There was a problem with the flights," Brittany explained.

"Can I go see him?" Mary asked.

"I'm sorry Mary, you can't right now," she said.

"He's gotten worse." Mary said in disappointment.

Brittany didn't respond. Mary walked away from them. Nicholas followed.

"Hey, Cross, wait up," he called after her as he caught up. The two of them started to walk down the hallway together.

"Look, I'm really not interested in hearing what you have to say right now, Nick." Mary said annoyed.

"Then how about I don't say anything. All I know is that you shouldn't be walking around the hospital all alone with Drew like this," he explained.

"You don't get to do this. Okay? You don't get to come in here acting like you know him, acting like you know me. I hate to break it to you, but you don't know me. And you never will," she said madly. Mary stormed off.

################

Scarlet and Bella are sitting in Bella's room.

"Why are you acting so weird today?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied trying to play it cool.

"You know what I mean," she said with a straight face.

"Me and Sean, kind of," she started but stopped.

"Shut up! You two hooked up? Are you, never mind. Details, give me details," she said quickly.

"Are you serious? I can't believe what happened yesterday. And he's with Mary," Scarlet replied.

"Not after yesterday," Bella said. Scarlet looked confused. "The rumor going around is when Drew and Mary left the hospital yesterday, the two got together at her house. Drew passed out when they were about to do it and Mary called Brittany," she said.

"You're joking!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Not at all. But I wouldn't say anything to Mary. If you know what I mean. Drew is not doing well," Bella replied.

#############

Drew North was lying awake in bed. He stared at the ceiling thinking about yesterday. What happened between him and Mary? Truthfully, he didn't even know. But his thoughts were cut off by Dr. McAndrew walking in.

"Hey Drew, how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Terrible," he replied not even bothering to sugar coat it.

"I bet. Well we got back the results from a few tests we ran and they're not good. See we've only been looking at your bloodstream with your leukemia. We never thought to check anywhere else. You have two brain tumors," he said with a sigh.

"What does it mean?" Drew asked quietly.

"They're big, like really big. So there's not much. We can't stop them from growing. I can try to take them out. But the surgery is very, very risky. There's not a high percent of survival during it," he explained.

"Yeah well I'm dead anyways. I want to do the surgery," Drew said.

###############

Drew was in his room before surgery. Mary, Bella, Sean, Scarlet, and Nick were sitting with him.

"Well, I wanted to get you all here to talk before I go under. There's something I've wanted to do, but never knew the right time. Thinking that I might not make it, this might be the perfect time." Drew looked down at his wrist which had six hospital bands on it. He pulled off one. "Scarlet," he said turning towards her, "This is from my first trip to the emergency room. Which was the first time I met you. I remember you came in with a big lump on your leg, that kind of freaked me out," he said handing it to her. "Just remember, things aren't always as they seem."

Scarlet accepted it and put it on. "Thanks Drew," she replied with a small smile.

"Nick, this one is from my first PET scan. You'd know better than anyone how annoying those can be. I want you to wear it to remember that you're not going through this alone," Drew said handing him the band.

"I won't Drew," Nick said putting it on.

"Bella," he said handing her a band. "That band is from when I first got here, when I was admitted as a patient. That first day is harder than any other day. You understand that. Remind yourself that the first day is over. It can only get better from here."

"Sean, this one is from my first surgery. Man, surgery is a tricky thing. You get that. It can go both ways. Let this remind you of that," he said handing him a band.

"And Mary," he said turning to Mary. "This is the most important one of all. The band I'm giving you is from yesterday night. When we came back, they gave me another. And can I say, I had a great time yesterday. Truly, there would have been no other way to have this happen besides yesterday. I want you to remember that this hospital, the staff, us, we're all a part of you now. Whether it's a good part or not, that's for you to decide, but it's an important part." Drew handed Mary a red band. She put it on and looked at him.

Nurse Brittany walked in with a wheelchair. "Hey, it's time Drew."

Mary leaned in and kissed him. "I love you," Mary said standing up.

"I'll see you when I wake up," Drew called after Mary who walked out. "Nick, hang on," he said as Nick turned around. Drew sat down in the wheelchair.

"What do you need?" Nick asked.

"If I don't wake up, I need you to," he started but was cut off.

"No way man, you're waking up," Nick replied.

"If I don't wake up, you need to make sure Mary gets a heart. You have to help her get a new heart, she needs one," Drew said.

"Okay, I will," Nicholas replied.

Brittany started to wheel Drew out.

"Oh and one more thing," Drew said as Brittany stopped. "If I die, don't let everyone be sad that I'm gone. Be glad that I got to be the first one out," Drew said as Brittany wheeled him out.

#############

Yeah well that's how the red bands fit in. I hope you liked it.


	14. First One Out

**Okay everyone here's the next chapter. I have some stuff on what everyone is doing while Drew is in surgery. But comment please and enjoy. **

Scarlet and Sean were sitting in an empty classroom, talking.

"You think we could do this, make us work?" Scarlet asked.

"I know we can," Sean reassured.

He got ahold of her hand and interlocked their fingers.

###########

Mary was sitting alone in her room. She was looking down at the red band that Drew gave her. Mary sat there just staring at the band.

###############

Bella walked into her room. She quietly shut the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and pulled up her sleeve on her right arm. There were three scars. Bella quickly rolled her sleeve down.

##############

Nick walked down the hallway of the hospital. What Drew told him, kept going through his head.

_Be glad that I got to be the first one out. The first one out. God I wish I could be the first one to get out of here. The hospital, this world. _

Drewtried not to think about it. But that's all he could.

_First one out. _

_###############_

Dr. McAndrew was walking down a hallway after surgery with Drew. Dr. Grace saw him and started to follow him. He turned a corner and opened a door. He entered a small supplies closet. Dr. McAndrew blinked and a tear fell down his face. He sat down against a wall. Dr. Grace opened the door slowly and peaked in. Right when McAndrew saw her, he wiped away his tears.

"Adam?" She asked walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, hey" he said.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I just needed to get away from everything," he explained.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked. "I know that face, something's wrong. I thought you were supposed to be in surgery with Drew North," she replied sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I just got out of that." He said.

"How did it go, is everything okay?" Dr. Grace asked.

"Drew didn't make it," he replied after a brief pause.

"Adam," she started.

"Erin, I don't really want to talk all about that now. And I have to call his mom," he said remembering.

"Let me handle that," Dr. Grace said.

"Thanks," he replied.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Until Dr. McAndrew started to kiss Erin. After a moment they stopped. But Erin started to kiss him again.

They were interrupted by Brittany walking in. Dr. McAndrew and Dr. Grace stopped kissing. Brittany just stared at them for a moment until she turned around and walked back out.

#############

Nurse Jackson was standing at the front of the classroom. Bella, Nick, Scarlet, and Sean were sitting towards the front. There were other teens there too. Mary was sitting by herself in the back row of desks.

"Okay everybody, you all must be wondering why I interrupted your class. I think you all should know that," she paused. Nurse Jackson took in a deep breath and continued. "Drew North didn't make it," she said with a shutter.

No one in the class said a word. Sean embraced Scarlet in s hug. Nurse Jackson looked back at Mary. Mary didn't make a sound. Mary took off her red band and threw it on the ground. She stood up and walked out of the room. Nurse Jackson didn't try to stop her.

"Class is canceled for the rest of the day," Nurse Jackson said.

##############

Mary opened the door to the roof. She walked out and stood towards the edge. Behind her, Nurse Jackson walked out onto the roof.

She stood next to Mary in silence. No one said a word until Mary broke the silence.

"Drew," she said but paused. After a deep breath she started again. "He once told me; People leave, people die, that's the only true thing in this world. I'm getting really tired of losing people, Nurse Jackson."

"I know, honey. And it doesn't help that you live in hospital, now does it? Living in a hospital can be tricky. You have to know your boundaries and limits. You have to know why you're really there. Not to fall in love, not to make friends, not to live the normal life you're used to. Because this isn't your normal life. You're here for one reason, to get better. And that's the hardest thing," Nurse Jackson said sincerely.

"I've lost everything including myself. I'm trying to find my way back, but it's hard," Mary replied.

"I know it is," Nurse Jackson said putting her arm around Mary.

##############

Okay, sad I know. And I'm sooooooo sorry if you are all upset. Please comment telling me what you thought. I might be able to take the chapter out and act like that didn't happen. But I don't know. Cause I think that this was what was needed. Please comment and I'll post really soon.


	15. Brought Down

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I've decided to keep the sorry how it was. I can truthfully say that having a character die was hard especially because I really liked his character. But comment what you think can happen next especially with Juliette and how she meets the crew. Thanks, comment, and enjoy. **

2 WEEKS LATER

Nurse Brittany walked into Mary's room with a smile on her face. She was carrying a plate of food.

"Good afternoon," she said to Mary who was lying in her bed.

Mary didn't look at her. She laid there curled up in her blanket.

"Well Mary I brought you lunch," she said setting the tray next to Mary.

"I'm not hungry," Mary replied, not even looking at it.

"You have to eat, Mary. You've barely eaten anything in the past two weeks. You never leave your room. You never socialize with anyone. This isn't like you," she said kindly.

"Yeah well if I want to get a heart, I can't be like me, now can I? I should stay by myself so I'm not tempted to do anything. And besides there's nothing to do anymore," Mary replied dryly while sitting up.

"There's people to talk to. If you don't want to talk to them, you can always talk to me," Brittany said trying to be helpful.

"I don't want to talk, Brittany. I just want to get a heart and then I can get out of here," Mary said.

"Okay," she said walking out.

While walking out of her room, Brittany ran into Dr. Grace.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Brittany warned.

"I'll take my chances," she said with a small smile.

Dr. Grace walked into Mary's room. Mary was standing in front of her mirror. She put her hair up in a messy bun. When she saw Dr. Grace, Mary finished pulling her hair up and turned around looking directly at her.

"Hey Mary," Dr. Grace said walking over to her.

"Hi," Mary replied.

"I wanted to tell you that I scheduled you to talk to our therapist, Dr. Samuels," she said to Mary.

"What? I don't want to talk to a therapist, I don't need to talk to a therapist."

"I know you might not think so, but this is for your best interest."

"It's not in my best interest. My best interest is to get out of here. But I can't do that now, can I?"

"You have to talk to someone, Mary."

"I'm done talking. Okay? I'm done talking about Drew, myself, how I feel. Because I don't even know how I feel," Mary yelled. "Do you want me to scream, cry, hit something? I don't know what to do, okay?" Mary said with tears filling up her eyes.

"Okay," she replied.

"I just don't know what to do," Mary said as tears fell from her eyes. "I just don't know."

################

Scarlet was standing in Sean's room. The two of them were kissing. After a moment, they stopped.

"So you're not saying anything to mom or dad about us, right?" Sean asked.

"Don't worry, and besides what would I say? Oh yeah my step brother and I kind of hooked up in a hospital for the past few weeks," she said with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you," he said pulling her into a hug.

"We're sibling remember. Me leaving the hospital barely splits us up," she said letting go of him.

"Okay," he said as the two of them walked out of the room.

Sean and Scarlet walked to the elevators where their parents were standing.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Scarlet said.

"Hey Scar, hey Sean," their mom said.

"Are you ready to go?" Their dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm all set," Scarlet replied.

"Don't worry Sean, you'll be coming home soon enough," his dad said with a pat on his shoulder.

"Yeah if I can a get kidney," Sean replied.

###############

Dr. McAndrew was in the doctors lounge. He was eating a sandwich. Dr. Grace walked in.

"Hey Adam," she said shyly. Dr. Grace walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

"Hey Erin," he replied.

No one said anything. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I really think we should talk about the kiss," Erin blurted out. "We've barely talked since."

"Yeah I think we should," Dr. McAndrew said agreeing. "I don't know about you, but I thought it was a good thing."

Erin didn't respond.

"What, you didn't like it?" Adam asked.

"No, it's just," she started but paused.

"Just what?"

"Different now."

"Good different or bad different?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure," she responded.

Dr. McAndrew stood up. "Well, when you figure that out, I'd love to know." He quickly walked out of the room.

################

Nicholas Grumans was walking down a hallway. He was wearing a blue hospital gown and using crutches. He wasn't wearing his prosthetic leg. Nick went past Mary's room and stopped. He looked in to see, Mary sitting on a chair staring at Scar's empty bed. There were plain white sheets and pillows there. Nicholas decided to walk in.

"Hey Mary," he said walking over to her.

"If Brittany sent you to talk to me, you can leave," she replied dryly.

"Don't worry, I'm here on my own accord," he replied sitting down on the empty bed.

"What do you want?" Mary asked.

"Well I'm on my way to get my other leg cut off now," he answered.

"Oh yeah, that's today," Mary said.

"You know, this is how most stories end in the hospital," he said gesturing to the empty side of the room. "Not with crash carts and sirens and electric shocks to the chest, but with an empty room, a white bed, silence."

"Not Drew's," Mary replied looking down.

"Most stories, not all, but most," Nick said standing up. "Who knows, maybe our stories can end like that too."

Mary shrugged.

"And besides you've already died once, who's to say you can't beat the odds again," Nick said walking to the door. "Don't let yourself be brought down by an empty hospital room, don't let yourself be brought down by Drew. He wouldn't want that."

"Yeah he wouldn't."

"He would want you to get a heart. And to leave this place and never look back. He'd want you to forget about it all, the doctors, nurses, us. Him."

"I don't think I could do that."

"Why not?"

"Because this is a part of me now. And that part won't go away."

Nicholas pulled off a red band from his wrist. "Don't be sad he's gone. Be happy that he was the first one out. Not many people can say that they were able to get out. And this is yours." Nick threw Mary the red band and walked out of the door.

################

Nurse Kenji was walking down a hallway with a girl. She was about seventeen She was tall and very slender. The girl had light blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders. She had on leggings and a long sweater. The girl kept rubbing her arms. Kenji was carrying a suitcase for her. But the girl had a backpack on.

They walked past a sign that read: Floor 5 Mental Disorders

Kenji led her to a room. There was an empty bed. He set her suitcase next to it.

"Okay Juliette, here's your room. You call button is on the wall next to your bed. If you need anything just click it. I'll send someone to come check on you soon," Kenji said.

"Thanks," Juliette replied as the nurse walked out.


	16. Didn't Have a Choice

**So, I am soooooo stuck right now I have no clue what to write about. Please comment ideas cuz I have none. **

Bella was sitting in the cafeteria alone. She was staring at her plate. Bella didn't touch it. Sean walked over to her and sat down across from her.

"What are you doing with food?" Sean said trying to make a joke.

"What are you doing now that Scarlet is gone?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Sean replied.

"Well maybe you should figure that out. Or maybe you should get a kidney," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, good idea. I can't believe I never thought of that before," Sean said.

The two shared a small laugh.

"Is she happy to be leaving?" Bella asked.

"I think she is. Who wants to live in a hospital forever right?" Sean replied.

"I get it," Bella said.

################

Nicholas was laying on the operating table, awake. Dr. McAndrew walked over to him.

"Okay Nick, we're gonna start now. Remember what I said the first time around, a happy place," the doctor said.

The anesthesiologist walked over to Nick. He held the mask above him.

"Let's start the countdown," Dr. McAndrew said.

The anesthesiologist placed the mask on Nick's nose and mouth.

"Ten, nine," Dr. McAndrew started counting.

As Nick lay there, he admitted something to himself. He was scared, truly scared.

"Eight," Dr. McAndrew said.

Nick couldn't think of a happy place. But the happy place didn't matter. Before Nick could do anything, he started to feel drowsy. It was a matter of seconds before he was out.

"Seven," the doctor said.

I don't want this. I didn't have a choice. It was unfair and I hate it.

"Six," Dr. McAndrew said.

What could I do about it? The cancer chose me. I had no say in it.

"Five," the doctor counted.

No. I don't want this. I don't.

"Four," Dr. McAndrew said.

I need a say in this. But I don't. I can't.

"Three," Dr. McAndrew counted.

This was it. Nick knew it. By the next number, he would be out. And that would be it.

"Two," Dr. McAndrew said. He watched Nick's eyes shut completely. "One," he finished. "And he's out. Okay, Nick, trust me that was the hard part," the doctor said to the sedated patient.

##############

Mary was walking down the hallway. She was holding her heart monitor in her hand. She was walking past the nurse's station when Sean stopped her. He stood in her path.

"Hey," he said calmly.

"Hi," Mary replied.

"Look, we haven't had anytime to talk about what happened between me and Scarlet and you and Drew," he started.

"God," Mary said annoyed. "Why does everyone want me to talk?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? That's all I wanted to say. Will you forgive me?" He asked.

Mary's heart rate was rising. Kenji was standing at the nurse's station, watching the two of them. A monitor started to beep with Mary's heart rate on it.

"Okay, okay, you two," he said steeping in between them. "Just calm down."

Mary didn't answer. Neither did Sean.

"Whatever, I got my answer," Sean said. He turned around and walked away.

################

Juliette walked into the cafeteria. Sean and Bella were still sitting in there. Sean was eating but, of course, Bella wasn't.

Juliette didn't know what to do and where to go. She kind of randomly walked around the cafeteria.

Sean caught on. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi," he said behind her.

Juliette turned around, making sure he was talking to her. "Oh, hi," she replied.

"Do you need some help?" He asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

Sean grabbed a tray and put some food on it. "Here," he said handing Juliette the tray. "You can come sit with us if you want," he invited.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Juliette responded.

Juliette and Sean sat down at the table with Bella.

"Hi, I'm Bella," Bella said.

"I'm Juliette Wilson," Juliette responded.

"Sean," the boy said when he realized that he never introduced himself.

"So, Juliette, did you just get here?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, this morning." She responded. "You guys are the first people I've talked to besides the nurses."

"Well I'm glad to be that first person," Sean responded. "So, what are you in here for?" He asked.

Juliette didn't want to tell Sean. She found him really attractive in every way. Juliette didn't want him thinking differently about her.

"They don't know yet." She lied. "I collapsed one day and then was in the hospital. They didn't know where to put me, so they used an empty bed on the fifth floor here. I'm just waiting for the doctors to let me know."

"Well I hope it's nothing," Sean responded.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Juliette asked.

Bella stayed quiet so Sean spoke. "I need a kidney transplant. Mine is not doing its job. I got one. But they didn't seal it right in transport so it's useless."

"Wow, that sucks."


	17. Scars

**hey everyone, so this chapter has been difficult to write. I've had suc bad writers block and I am planning some big storylines coming up. And who wants who to get together for the characters? Thanks for all of te comments and ideas I would love some more though. Enjoy!**

Nick was in his bed, asleep. Dr. McAndrew came in and stood there for a minute. He looked at his vitals on the machine he was hooked up to. Nick started to wake up.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked up to Dr. McAndrew. "Dr. McAndrew," he said surprised. "Is it off?" He asked quickly but with disappointment.

"Yeah it is," the doctor replied. "Everything went smoothly during the surgery. No more chemo now. We'll start back up with physical therapy when you're strong enough."

"Great more chemo," Nick said under his breath.

Dr. McAndrew caught on that he was angry. "Look, I know this isn't what you want. I'll just come back later," he said not knowing what else there was to say. He walked out leaving Nick all alone.

#################

Mary Cross was standing outside the back of the hospital. A man walked over to her.

"Did you bring it?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, where's the money?" He asked in reply. The man pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Here," Mary pulled out a stack of twenties from her pocket. She handed it to the man.

In return the man gave her the paper bag. He walked away quickly.

################

Nicholas was lying awake in his bed. He was staring at the ceiling. Nick was in a bad mood because of his leg. Bella knocked at the door and walked in.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Nick asked trying to be polite.

"I though you'd want to have someone here with you," Bella said sitting down next to him.

"Look Bella, I really just don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to look at anyone. I don't want to be around anyone. I just want to be by myself," Nick said getting angrily.

"Fine," Bella replied mad at him. "I was just trying to help." Bella stood up.

"I don't need help from someone that can't even help them self," Nick said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked annoyed.

"You know what it means," he said grabbing her wrist. With his other hand, he pulled up her sleeve revealing the scars.

Bella was shocked. How did he know about them? She got free of his grasp and backed up. Bella rolled her sleeve down covering them.

"Just leave," Nick said.

Bella walked out.

##################

Mary was walking towards her room. She walked past the nurse's station quickly, not wanting to be stopped by Brittany or Jackson.

Mary looked down at her hands. They were shaking. She put them into her sweatshirt pocket. Also in the pocket was the bag from her drug dealer.

Mary Cross got to her room and shit the door behind her. She closed the blinds so no one could see in. She pulled out the bag and set it down on her bed. Mary sat down in the chair across from her bed. She was staring at the bag.

_Do I take it? God, I don't know. _

She looked down at her hands that were shaking.

_I need it. _

Mary stood up quickly. She started to walk back and forth in her room. She ran her hands through her hair as she debating whether or not to take the drugs.

_I want a new heart. I need a new heart. But I can't get one if I take those. _

_Who cares anymore? Maybe I should just die. My parents are dead, my brother Emmett is dead. Drew is dead!_

_Drew. _

Mary stopped walking and stood in her spot.

_It doesn't matter. He's gone now and he's never coming back. I need to do this. _

Mary quickly walked over to the bed. She picked up the bag and opened it.

##################

Juliette walked into her room alone. She closed the door behind her. She walked to her drawers and pulled out pajamas. Juliette went into the bathroom.

The girl took off her clothes, revealing scars. They weren't just any scars, they were knife scars. Bumps and bruises were revealed.

Juliette changed her clothes quickly and walked out. She barely looked in the mirror once.

#################

well this was a really short chapter. Sorry. Please comment and check back soon


	18. You Okay?

**So there was a major typo on last chapter's beginning. It is that there is no more chemo for him. Just so you guys know. I hope you guys still like the story. Please comment what you think and enjoy. **

It was the next day at the hospital.

Sean, Bella, and Juliette were at breakfast. They were all talking and laughing.

Mary walked into the cafeteria. She looked over at them and made eye contact with Sean. Mary quickly looked away.

She walked to the counter and bought a banana. Mary looked around the cafeteria for an open table. She didn't want to sit with anyone. But, Mary couldn't see one. There was an open chair next to Sean.

Mary went over and stood by the chair.

"Hey Mary," Sean said trying to be polite.

"Who's this?" Mary asked annoyed.

"This is Juliette Wilson," Sean said introducing her. "Juliette, this is Mary Cross."

Juliette stuck out her hand for Mary to shake it. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

Mary looked at her hand and didn't shake it. She sat down next to Sean. Mary started to open her banana. Sean noticed her hand shaking.

"You okay?" He asked about her hand.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mary replied.

"It's just," he started but was cut off.

"Enough about me, what about you," Mary said turning towards Juliette. "Why are you here?"

Juliette hesitated. She didn't want them to know. "They don't know yet, the doctors."

"What do you mean, they don't know? Of course you know why you're in a hospital," Mary said.

"Lay off Mary," Bella said.

"No, it's fine. Really." Juliette said. She stood up. "I shouldn't be here." Juliette started to walk out.

"Seriously," Sean said to Mary. He stood up and followed Juliette.

Sean walked out of the cafeteria following Juliette. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey, don't listen to Mary. She's got a lot going on right now. I'm not trying to make excuses for her because she really is a first class bitch. But, she's got it rough. And you do too. Maybe not in the same way. But are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me," Juliette replied.

#######################

Mary Cross was walking past the nurse's station. Brittany stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To see Nick," Mary replied.

"Not a good time."

"Why not?" Mary asked.

"First of all, Kenji is looking for you for your stress test. And second of all, Dr. McAndrew doesn't want anyone bothering him right now. He needs to be resting."

"You think I would bother him?" Mary asked.

Brittany didn't answer.

"Let's go see," Mary said starting to walk forward.

Brittany tried to stop her. But a voice behind them stopped both of them.

"Mary Cross," Nurse Jackson yelled behind her.

Mary stopped in her tracks. Brittany and her turned around to face Nurse Jackson walking towards them.

"Do you ever go to a stress test on time?" Nurse Jackson asked.

"I was just trying to tell her that," Brittany said.

"Look, I was just going to see Nick. Is that a crime here?" Mary asked.

"You can't see him right now," Jackson replied.

"You know what, fine. I'll go to my stupid stress test," Mary said. She walked away from the two of them.

###################

Bella was walking down a hallway. She turned into a room. Inside the room was workout equipment. She walked over to the weigh station.

Bella hesitated. She looked around to make sure no one was watching.

_You can do this, Bella. Just take one step. _

Bella Rioja step forward onto the scale.

_No, no, no. _

_####################_

Sean, Bella, Juliette, and Mary were sitting in school. Mary was sitting by herself towards the back of the room. Bella, Sean, and Juliette were sitting in the front rows.

The teacher was standing up in the front of the class reading a paper. Everyone in the class was taking notes about what she was saying.

Mary wasn't paying attention at all. She was holding onto her phone. She turned it on and there was a picture of her and Drew. They were smiling and laughing. She got a text from Nick.

-where r u

-class

-can u come to my room soon

-Ive been trying but Jackson isn't letting me go

-try again later today

-k I will

##################

Dr. McAndrew was walking down a hallway. Dr. Grace saw him and walked over to him.

"Erin, hey," he said.

"Adam, I've been thinking and," she started but paused. "I think we should put a pause on our relationship."

Dr. McAndrew was shocked.

"I think we need to focus on work. What we do here is more important than our messed up relationship."

Dr. McAndrew didn't know what to say. "I couldn't agree more," he lied.

"Really?" Erin asked surprised.

"Yeah," he said.

Dr. Grace walked away. Brittany was standing nearby and saw Adam. He was standing in the middle of the hallway not doing anything.

She walked over to the doctor. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied quickly walking away.

################

Mary was sneaking down a hallway. She got to the room she was going to and slipped in quickly. Nicholas was lying in his bed. He was shocked when he saw Mary.

"Hey," he said to Mary.

She sat down on the side of his bed. "Are you okay?" Mary asked.

Nicholas didn't answer.

"Dumb question."

"Whatever, you know, I thought that the second time would be easier. But I was wrong. This time was way harder."

"What do you mean, harder?" Mary asked confused.

"You wouldn't get it," he said madly.

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't," Mary said annoyed with him.

"So what, now you're mad at me?" He asked.

"It's just you cane in yesterday trying to cheer me up. And now today when I come in for the same reason, you're putting me off."

"Yeah well yesterday you weren't the most listening either."

"Maybe I should just go," Mary said.

Before she could stand up, Nick grabbed her hand. The two made eye contact.

"Don't. Stay, please just stay. I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want to be left alone here."

Mary stayed seated with Nicholas.


	19. Hit Her Hard

**OMG OKAY WHO IS TOTALLY FREAKING OUT WITH THAT EPISODE? I can't believe what happened with Hunter. I'm curious to see how Kara deals with it. And how sad is it with Leo? Well here is the chapter. And good news, my next chapter is a family visiting day. **

Sean was sitting alone in his room. He was hooked up to an IV. Sean got a call on his phone. It was from Scarlet.

"Hello," he said as he answered his phone.

"Sean, hey," Scarlet replied. "How are you?"

"Okay, I'm feeling kind of crappy today. But nothing I can't handle."

"How's everything there, at the hospital?"

"Odd now that you aren't here. Nick got his leg off."

"Oh my, is he okay?"

"I haven't seen him. He wants to be alone I guess. Mary is, um," he started.

"Mary," she said finishing his sentence. "How is she handling the whole Drew thing? Same as before?"

"Yeah, she won't really talk to me."

"She probably isn't talking to anyone."

"Not really and I wouldn't think her to. Drew's death affected all of us. But it hit Mary hard. Okay look, you can't tell anyone about this," Sean started.

"I won't. What is it?"

"I saw her buying drugs outside of the hospital the other day."

"Really? I know she drinks and sometimes smokes. But drugs? That's a new low," Scarlet said surprised.

"That's what I thought. But anyways, are you coming tomorrow for this dumb family visiting day?"

"Yeah but it'll be hard to get some time for the two of us with our parents here."

"We'll figure it out." Sean assured.

"I've got to go," Scarlet said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

###################

Mary walked over to the nurse's station. Brittany was sitting there on her computer.

"Hey Britt," Mary said.

"What's going on Mary?" She asked.

"I was just going to find Juliette Wilson. She's new here and."

"I know who she is," Brittany replied cutting her off.

"Then you know where I can find her."

"What are you up to Mary?" She asked.

"What? Nothing."

"Fine. Floor 5, room 26."

"Thanks," Mary said as she walked away quickly.

#####################

Juliette was in her room alone. She walked into the bathroom holding a pair of scissors. What Juliette forgot was to shut the door.

She rolled up her sleeve and dug the blade into her skin. It started to bleed bad.

Juliette heard a cough behind her. She turned around in surprise.

Nurse Jackson was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Nurse Jackson," Juliette said in surprise.

The nurse walked towards her and grabbed a towel. She started to wrap her arm in it.

"What are you doing?" She asked Juliette.

"I, I," the girl stuttered.

"You know what, come with me," Nurse Jackson said leading her out of the bathroom. "I'll help you get wrapped up."

The two of them walked out of her room.

##################

Mary walked into Juliette's room. She wasn't in there. Mary started to walk around searching for something.

"What are you hiding, Juliette?" Mary asked to herself.

Mary opened her drawers and saw all long sleeve shirts. There was also no shorts, only long pants.

She kept searching. Going through drawers in her desk. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"God, I need something."

Mary walked into the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks, stunned. There was a bloody pair of scissors on the counter. There was drops of blood surrounding it.

"Bingo," Mary said.

###################

Nicholas was in his bed. There was a wheelchair next to his bed that he was trying to get into. He threw the covers off of him revealing his bandaged stump of a leg.

"You can do this," he said. "It's just getting in a wheelchair. How hard can it be?"

Nicholas reached down and grabbed the side of the wheelchair. He started to move his body off of the bed.

When he was almost off, the wheelchair started to move forward. Nick was already leaning over too far. He fell off the bed, onto his side.

"Ahhh," Nick yelled.

Nick reached up and hit the call button in pain. Within seconds Brittany came in. She was stunned when she saw Nick on the floor.

"Nick, are you okay?" She asked kneeling next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied angrily.

"What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to get out of here for a little while. I've been stuck in my room all day."

Brittany grabbed the wheelchair. "Here, I'll take you around for a bit." She helped Nick into the wheelchair. Brittany wheeled him out of the room.

###################

Juliette was walking down the hallway of the hospital. Mary saw her and followed. After they turned a corner, Juliette noticed Mary.

"What are you doing?" Juliette asked.

"I should be asking you that same question," Mary said. They both stopped walking and faced each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the bloody scissors," Mary said with a smile on her face.

Juliette was stunned. "When were you in my room?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you tell Sean."

"What's with Sean?"

"I see the way you look at him. And by the way, he's taken."

"Oh I didn't know you and him."

"Yeah right, me and Sean? That doesn't matter. If you don't tell by tomorrow night, I will myself." Mary walked away.


	20. To See You

**Here's the first part of the family visitin. Day there will be a lot of drama coming up now. Thanks for all of the positive comments. Keep commenting. And enjoy!**

It was the next morning at the hospital. Nurse Jackson was standing at the front of the classroom. Sean, Juliette, Bella, Mary and Nick were sitting there. Mary and Nick were sitting towards the back. Juliette was staring at the bandage on her arm.

"Okay everyone," Nurse Jackson said. "Toady as you all know if family visiting day. Your families should be getting here in about an hour. There will be snacks for all of you in the cafeteria. If your families have any questions just come ask one of us. Okay you can all leave now."

Bella, Sean, and Juliette walked out. Nick started to wheel out. He saw Mary still sitting in her seat.

"You coming?" Nick asked.

"I'll catch up," Mary said.

"Trust me, I'm in no rush," Nick replied.

Mary stood up. Mary and Nick started to go out.

"Mary, hang on," Nurse Jackson called behind her.

"I'll meet you out there," Mary said to Nick. He wheeled out.

Mary walked towards Nurse Jackson. "Don't worry, I'm planning on putting my heart monitor on sometime today," Mary said annoyingly.

"It's not that. Look, I know visiting day is hard for you and it's harder now that Drew's gone," Nurse Jackson started.

"Let's not, okay? I really don't want to do this right now," Mary said.

"You haven't talked with any of us about Drew. I know that it's not like you to open up. But you can't keep all of this inside you until it buries you and there's no way out."

"I should go now," Mary said backing up. She turned around and quickly went out of the room.

Mary walked down the hallway. She had tears going down her face. Nurse Brittany was standing with Dr. Grace and Dr. McAndrew. They looked at Mary and saw that she was crying.

"Mary," Dr. McAndrew said as she walked past. He started to follow her.

Mary put her head down and she passed them. She quickly walked into her room that was right past the nurse's station.

Mary shut the door behind her, blocking Dr. McAndrew who stopped at the door. She slid down the door onto the floor, crying.

##################

Bella was standing outside of the elevator. The door opened and a woman and boy came out.

"Bella," the woman said. They hugged.

"Hey mom, hey Zachary," Bella said.

Bella and Zachary hugged.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I'm so glad you guys could come."

"I am too. My latest case was just canceled so I didn't see why not to come," her mom said.

They started to walk towards Bella's room.

#################

Scarlet, Sean, and their parents were sitting in the cafeteria.

"Hey, um, me and Scarlet are going to go back to my room," Sean said standing up.

"We'll come check on you two in a little while. We wanted to have a word with your doctors," his mom replied.

Sean and Scarlet walked out. Once they were out of their parent's view, Sean put his arm around her.

"God am I glad to see you," Sean said as they got in the elevator.

"Same do you know how hard it is to visit your boyfriend brother?" Scar asked with a smile.

Once the door closed, they started to kiss. When they heard the ding, the two stopped.

The door opened and Sean lead them out of the elevator. Brittany was standing at the nurse's station.

"Scarlet," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

They walked over to Brittany. She gave Scarlet a hug.

"I guess I just couldn't stay away," Scar replied.

Sean and Scarlet half-run into Sean's room. It was farther away from the nurse's station than Mary's. Once they got there, they shut the door behind them. Scarlet locked it. The blinds were closed.

The two of them started to kiss. Scarlet tore off Sean's shirt and they fell onto the bed.

####################

Juliette was sitting in the cafeteria alone. She wasn't eating anything. The girl was just staring at the flowers on the table. She was surprised by a voice behind her.

"Juliette," a lady behind her said.

_No way. She did not come. No way. I told her not to. _

Juliette turned around.

_My god, she did. _

"Mom," Juliette said.

Her mom ran over to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Juliette asked persistent.

Her mom sat down next to her. "A nice nurse, Jackie or something called saying that she's expecting everyone's parents to come today. I thought I could surprise you."

"Well I am surprised," she replied to her mom.

###################

Nicholas was wheeling throughout the hospital. His parents were at the end of the hallway. He went over to them.

"Nick," his mom said. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom," Nick said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I've missed you. I don't know why you didn't let us come for your surgery?" She asked.

"Like I said, I wanted to be alone," he said a bit annoyed.

"So when is physical therapy starting up?" Nick's dad asked trying to start a conversation.

His mom elbowed him. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that," he mom said.

"No it's fine, really. You know I just got my leg taken off and you're curios when I'll be able to get back on the field. Wow, this is so typical with you," he said angrily.

"Nick," his mom said trying to calm him down.

"No, let him talk," his dad said angrily. He wanted to hear what his son had to say.

"I have cancer dad. You'd think that would make this about me now. But no, it's about you. It's always about you. Every time I walk out on to a sports field it's about you," Nick yelled.

Nurse Jackson saw and started to walk over to them.

"I want what's best for you," his dad replied.

"Wow," Nick replied. He turned his wheelchair around. Nick saw Nurse Jackson watching. He wheeled past her saying, "It's always about them."

Nicholas wheeled away.

####################

Mary Cross walked into a bathroom. She walked over to the counter of sinks.

Juliette was standing there, looking into the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked madly. She wanted to be alone.

"My mother," she replied dryly.

Juliette started to walk out.

"Tick tock," Mary said as Juliette walked out.

Mary stood there leaning on her hands that were on the counter. She stared into the mirror. Finally, Mary lifted her hands and hit them down on the counter.


	21. It's Complicated

**So here's the next chapter. And what do you guys think is going to happen on the finale of RBS? Comment and enjoy**

Sean's parents walked into his room. Scarlet and him were sitting there, talking.

"Sean, we have some news," his mom said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Well we just got back from talking with your doctors and because you're just waiting for your pager, you could come home. If you want," His mom said happily.

Sean didn't know what to say. "Uh, uh," he stuttered.

"If you feel more comfortable here," his dad said.

Sean looked at Scarlet. She wanted him to come home. He then looked at his parents. "I want to stay here," Sean said.

His parents didn't know what to say. Neither did Scarlet. Sean stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

#################

Nicholas was sitting in his wheelchair outside the back of the hospital. Dr. McAndrew walked over to him.

"Nick, what are you doing out here? I thought your parents were here?" The doctor asked. He sat down on the bench next to him.

"Yeah, my parents are here. And it turned out exactly how I thought it would. Me getting upset at them who are mad at me because I'm not the star athlete anymore. The day I found out my cancer came back I was mad. All I could think of was how mad I was at the world. But deep down there was that small, small part of me that was okay with it. It would mean, no more sports. No more parents overbearing my future. But I was wrong. The first thing my dad says to me today is: When do you start physical therapy?" Nick explained.

"I know you may not think of it this way, but he cares about you. Whether it's because you're a great athlete or because you're his son. My out parents came here today for you. Not for themselves," Dr. McAndrew said. "You need your parents around Nick. You should want your parents around."

Nicholas didn't respond. He knew that Dr. McAndrew was right.

"And by the way, your mom and dad showed up the day of your surgery. They waiting in the waiting room to make sure you were okay. But they left before you woke up so that you wouldn't be mad at them," Dr. McAndrew said.

"They did?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Yeah," he replied. Dr. McAndrew stood up. "I'll see you later." He walked away.

####################

Juliette and her mom were sitting in her room. Juliette wasn't saying anything.

"You aren't talking much today, are you okay?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"Look mom, I just wasn't expecting you to come."

"Well now that I'm here, you think we should talk?"

"About what? How you left me in s household with that man?" Juliette asked angrily.

"That man has a name, your dad."

"He's not my dad. He doesn't deserve that title. Not after what he did to me."

"You," her mom started.

Juliette cut her off. She rolled up her sleeve revealing the scars. "He did this!" Juliette yelled.

"Now you did some of that to yourself too," Her mom responded.

Juliette stood up and walked out of the room.

"Juliette," her mom called.

Juliette didn't listen. She walked to an elevator. Once it opened, she went inside. She clicked a random button and waited.

Juliette walked out of the elevator and down a hallway. She didn't know where to go. The girl saw a supply closet.

Juliette walked in. The door shut behind her. She didn't realize that there was someone else there.

Sean.

"Sean?" She asked. Sean was sitting against a shelf. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Juliette?" The boy asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"My parents said I could come home."

"Wow that's great. But you don't think it's great, do you?" Juliette asked seeing his expression.

"I told them no. I don't want to go back there."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. But why are you here?" He asked.

"Well," Juliette started but stopped. She thought about what Mary said. If she didn't tell them, Mary would. "Um, I have to be honest."

Sean was close to her. They stood staring into each other's eyes.

"I have to," Juliette started but stopped.

Sean leaned in slowly with Juliette. He hesitated for a moment and then kissed her.

The two of them stood there making out for a little while. Until, Sean pulled away.

He was shocked with what he did. "I'm sorry," he said backing up. Sean ran out of the closet, leaving Juliette standing there all alone.

###############

Nurse Jackson walked over to Nicholas's parents who were in the cafeteria.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grumans." Nurse Jackson said.

"Yes," Mrs. Grumans replied.

"Hi, I'm one of the nurses here at Ocean Park. And I've grown to know your son. I was curious if I could talk to you about him?" The nurse asked.

################

Bella and her brother were walking throughout a hallway in the hospital.

"Why did you tell dad?" Bella asked.

"I knew this would come up," her brother replied.

"Zachary, why would you tell him?" Bella asked again.

"He's your dad. I thought he deserved to know."

"No he doesn't. Do you know how awkward it was when he showed up. And then I just pushed him away," Bella said.

Juliette was walking past them. Bella saw her.

"Hey Juliette," Bella said. "Come here."

Juliette walked over to Bella and her brother.

"Juliette, this is Zachary, my brother."

"It's nice to meet you," Juliette replied as she and Zachary shook hands.


	22. You Made Your Choice and I made Mine

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy and keep commenting. I love the comments and hearing what you have to say. **

Mary was sitting out on the roof. There were two chairs. She had a six pack of beer and was drinking one. Scarlet walked out onto the roof.

"Mary?" She asked when she saw her.

Mary turned around. "Scarlet, what are you doing here?" Mary asked confused.

"Visiting day, I came to see Sean," Scarlet replied. She sat down and grabbed a beer.

Mary finished drinking hers and grabbed another one.

"Oh yes, Sean."

"Look Mary, I get you and me never got along. Like ever. And then everything with Sean came along and it screwed us up even more. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to bring back Drew," Mary said taking a sip of beer.

"Drew? What does he have to do with this?" Scarlet asked confused.

"Everything. If you hadn't hooked up with Sean, Drew and I wouldn't have ever left the hospital. Maybe he'd still be alive," Mary said angrily.

"Okay you cannot blame this on me. You and Drew made your own choice to leave. And anyways, I'm not sure me and Sean are going to stay together much longer."

"What, is it too hard for Sean to keep his pants on when he's around you and your parents?"

"No. Sean can come home if he wants until his kidney comes."

"And he turned it down. So that's why you came up here."

"And why are you here? You've never told me why you're all alone on visiting day."

Mary finished off her second bottle of beer. "Because no one's here to visit me."

Scarlet didn't respond.

"It was my sixteenth birthday when my family died. My parents, brother, and I went to get my license. On the way home, they said I could drive. A truck ran a red light just as we passed and it hit us."

Scarlet didn't know what to say.

"Two months later I collapsed at a party and found out I had an enlarged heart," Mary said dryly.

"I'm sorry Mary," Scarlet said sympathetically.

"I don't want your pity. I don't want anyone's pity,"Mary said grabbing another beer.

"Maybe you should hold off," Scarlet said sensing that Mary was getting drunk.

"I'm fine. I can handle a few drinks."

Scarlet got a text from her parents. "I should go back down there." She stood up. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be down soon," Mary replied.

Scarlet walked off of the roof.

###################

Scarlet walked out of the elevator. She went over to Bella, Juliette, and Zachary.

"Scarlet," Bella said surprisingly.

The two of them hugged.

"Surprise!" Scarlet replied.

"Oh, Scarlet this is Juliette," Bella said introducing the two. "And you know Zachary."

"Hey Zach," Scarlet said to him. "It's nice to meet you Juliette. Are you staying here?"

"Yes I am," she replied.

"What for?" Scar asked.

Before Juliette could respond, the elevator door opened. Mary walked out drunk. She stumbled over to them.

Mary leaned against the wall trying not to fall over. Mary tried to say something but her voice slurred.

"Mary, are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Mary slurred loudly.

"You're drunk," Scarlet said. "I told you to lay off the drinks."

"What are talking about? You never told me anything besides that you're sorry for boning Sean. And by the way, I don't forgive you," Mary yelled.

Scarlet looked embarrassed. Mary tried to stand back up straight but leaned against the wall again. Dr. McAndrew and Brittany were standing at the nurse's station. They were overhearing their conversation. Juliette finally understood that Scarlet was with Sean.

Mary looked at Juliette. "Oh don't seem so shocked. That's who I was talking about. And now that we're talking," Mary started.

"Mary don't," Juliette said.

"Mary what is it?" Bella asked.

"You all must be curious why she's in the hospital. She says she doesn't know. But I do," Mary yelled.

Dr. McAndrew and Nurse Brittany came over. They both took hold of one side of Mary to hold her upright.

"I think we should go back to your room now, don't you?" Brittany asked.

"I think I'm good," Mary said. Mary tried to stop but Dr. McAndrew kept motioning her forward. Mary finally somewhat walked forward with her doctor and nurse.

They each held one arm and led her to her room. Dr. McAndrew helped her lie down on her bed.

"Okay start an IV to get some fluids in her," Adam said to Brittany.

"Got it." Brittany asked.

"Stay with her so she's not alone."

"I don't need a babysitter," Nary replied.

Dr. McAndrew stared at her for a moment. He walked out of the room. In the hallway, Bella, her brother, Scarlet, and Juliette were still standing there.

"Okay what did Mary mean when she said that she knows why you're here?" Bella asked.

"I don't she was obviously really drunk. She wasn't thinking clearly," Juliette lied. Juliette quickly walked away.

#####################

Juliette walked into her room. Her mom was still standing in there.

"Juliette," she said surprised.

Juliette ran to her and hugged her. Mrs. Wilson was surprised.

################

Nicholas wheeled into the cafeteria. His parents were sitting at a table. He went over to them.

"Mom, dad," he said.

"Oh Nicholas, we're so sorry," His dad said as he embraced his son in a hug.

##################

Sean was walking down the hallway. He saw Scarlet by the elevators and he walked over to her.

"Hey Scar, mom and dad are waiting for you downstairs to leave," Sean said.

"Yeah I'm going down now," she replied.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I just don't want to hide us anymore. But we have to."

"You know Sean, I've had a lot of time today to think about it and I think we need to take a break on us."

"You do?" Sean asked.

"I think that's our best option," Scarlet said.

"Okay," Sean said pulling her into a hug. He kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you."

"You too," Scarlet replied as the elevator opened. She went in and the doors closed.

}###}####}###}###

Okay, so that is that chapter. What do you guys think of me adding another character with the same personality as Hunter Cole? In honor of him? Comment what you think


	23. We All Lie

**So here's the next chapter. I'm watching RBS now. Please keep commenting and I hope u like the story. **

Brittany was standing by Mary in her room. Mary was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Were you even thinking?" Brittany asked.

"That's the problem, I was thinking. Thinking too much. I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head," Mary said annoyed.

"What thoughts?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. About my family, the hospital, my heart, Drew," Mary replied. "The greatest guy in the world made the wrong decision of loving me. And I loved him back."

"What was wrong about that decision?" Brittany asked.

"Everything. If he didn't love me, he would've never left with me that day," Mary said looking down.

"He didn't just love you, he cared about you. That's why he went. He was worried. We all are."

"Well I don't want you to be. I didn't ask for him to care for me or love me, which ever one it was."

######################

Juliette was sitting alone in her room. It was nine o'clock at night. Bella came and knocked on her door.

Juliette looked over at Bella who already walked in.

"Oh, hey," Juliette said surprised to see her.

Bella came and sat next to her. "Hi. Look," she started but was cut off.

""I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I lied, okay? I know why I'm here. I was just too embarrassed to tell anyone about it."

"You can trust me," Bella reassured.

"I'm here being treated for depression and suicidal thoughts," Juliette said quickly and quietly.

Bella didn't know how to respond. "Don't worry. I'm here for anorexia."

"I didn't want anyone to know. But when Mary found out," Juliette stopped.

"Wait how did Mary find out?" Bella asked.

"She came snooping in my room yesterday and gave me until tonight to tell you guys. I still have to tell Sean," Juliette remembered.

"Don't worry, Sean's very understanding," Bella replied.

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"You can't tell anyone, promise?"

##############

Mary walked out of her room. She was dragging the IV stand with her. She looked around making sure no one there. Mary started to walk towards the nurse's station.

There was no one there. That's odd. Mary stood there waiting to make sure no one was coming.

Nothing.

Mary tore out her IV "Ow," Mary quietly said. She left the IV by the nurse's station as she walked to the elevator.

#################

Mary walked out the back of the hospital. While she was walking, Mary pulled out a small pill from her pocket. She stared at the pill for a moment. But lost focus when she ran into something.

"Sorry," a voice said near her.

Mary shoved the pill back into her pocket and looked up. There was a boy standing there. He couldn't have been much older than Mary. The boy had medium length sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't even cute. He was hot. Mary stared at him for a moment, taking all of him in. He had on a tight long sleeve shirt that revealed muscles and khakis.

"Yeah, watch wear you're going," Mary replied.

"Last time I checked, you ran into me."

"Maybe you're seeing things. Or you need to get your eyes checked," Mary replied.

"Yeah I'll get right on that," the boy replied starting to walk away.

"Wait, you never told me why you're out here?" Mary asked trying to stay with the boy.

He sat down on a nearby bench and Mary joined him.

"That's because I wasn't planning on it," he replied.

"Then what are you here for?" Mary asked, talking about the hospital.

"That wouldn't even matter, thinking I'm not even a patient here," the boy replied.

"Oh. Then who are you?" Mary asked.

"I'm Ian, Ian Archer. Who are you?"

"Why would I tell you? You could be just some creep with a fetish for hot hospital patients."

"Agreed but you were the one that wanted me to stick around a minute ago," Ian replied.

"Until I figured out you weren't a patient." Mary stopped. Her hand went up and grabbed her chest. She felt like her ribs were squeezing her heart.

Mary couldn't say anything. Ian realized something was wrong. He looked at Mary not knowing what to do. But suddenly, it went away. Mary went back to feeling okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mary replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked trying to make sure that Mary was really okay.

"Yeah, why would you care?" Mary asked.

"I don't. It's just," he started but was interrupted by a cough behind them.

Mary and Ian immediately turned around. Nurse Jackson was standing there with her arms folded. Mary and Ian immediately stood up.

"Mary Cross, what are you doing out here?" She asked sternly. "If I remember correctly, you are supposed be in bed on an IV until you're sober."

"You were drunk?" Ian asked with a small laugh.

"Oh shut up," Mary replied. She started walking towards the hospital.

"And Ian," Nurse Jackson said. "Get back in your room. You have a scan tomorrow morning."

"You told me you weren't a patient," Mary said in surprise and somewhat anger.

"Don't worry. We all lie, you might even more than the most of us," he said walking past her.

##################

Bella was in her room alone. She was lying in her bed with the lights off.

Bella was staring at the ceiling. She looked down at the scars on her arm. There were three. After a minute of running her hands up and down her arm, she returned her focus back to the ceiling.


	24. Let Him Go

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't written anything the last few days. I've been busy. So I want to hear your comments please. And enjoy!**

It was the next day at the hospital. Dr. McAndrew walked out of the elevator. He walked past the nurse's station where Nurse Jackson was standing.

"Good morning, Jackson," he said walking by.

"Good morning," the nurse replied. She picked up a file.

Nurse Jackson started down the hallway. Kenji was walking towards her. She held out the file for him.

"Make sure that Mary has her heart monitor on today," Nurse Jackson said, walking past him.

"Already did," he called after her. She kept walking.

Nurse Jackson turned a corner and Brittany was standing there. Brittany saw Jackson and followed after her.

"I'm on my way to Bella's room for her weigh in, do you want me to get Juliette to her appointment, or will you?" Brittany asked walking next to Nurse Jackson.

"You get her there," Nurse Jackson replied.

Brittany walked away from her.

####################

Mary walked into Nick's room. He was sitting on his bed. Nick had his prosthetic leg from before on. Mary went and sat down next to him.

"Hey," Nick said.

"Hey," Mary replied.

"I heard about last night," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Let's never talk about yesterday again, okay?" Mary asked.

"Fine," Nick agreed.

"Good. So I heard about your family drama yesterday," Mary started.

"Yeah. People think that it's terrible to drop everything and go live in a hospital. But they don't realize how much crap we want to get away from," Nick replied.

"Couldn't agree more," Mary replied.

Mary and Nick were close to each other. The two hesitated for a moment, thinking this all through. Their lips touched gently for a split-second. Until Mary pulled away.

"I can't. I still love Drew," Mary said with her face close to Nick's.

"Drew isn't here anymore," Nick replied trying to get her to change her mind.

"I know, but," Mary started backing away.

"But what?" Nick asked. "He's gone Mary. And never coming back."

"I'm sorry Nick. I don't love you," Mary said. She walked out of his room. Mary saw Ian standing outside in the hallway.

"Eavesdrop much?" Mary asked annoyed with him. She started to walk down the hallway. Ian walked with her.

"I'm just curious, this Drew kid, he's the one that died a few weeks ago?" Ian asked.

"Yes, he was," Mary replied.

Ian stepped in front of her and the two were very close. He grabbed one of her arms with his hand. The other hand was up against a wall. He held Mary against the wall. "I'm going to be straight with you." Ian said with Mary close to him. "When you're dying, there's no time for anything but the truth. You need to stop lying to yourself and get over Drew, or else you'll never be able to let go," Ian said sternly. "Okay?"

"Okay," Mary replied quietly.

Ian let go of Mary and backed up. "Good," he replied. Ian walked away, leaving Mary standing there.

#####################

Bella walked into Sean's room. He was sitting on his bed attached to an IV.

"You're really messed up, aren't you?" Bella asked madly. She walked in front of Sean.

"What did I do this time?" He asked.

"Not even a week after Scarlet leaves," Bella started but was cut off.

"She told you?" Sean asked in surprise.

"Yes she did and I can't believe you."

"Well it was her idea."

"That's not what it sounded like," Bella replied.

"She was the one that wanted it," Sean replied angrily.

"Wanted it? That was you."

"She broke up with me," Sean said loudly.

"Wait," Bella said confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Scarlet," Sean said.

"Oh," Bella replied. She realized that he wasn't talking about Juliette.

"Who were you talking about?" Sean asked.

###################

Juliette was sitting with her therapist. She was sitting on a couch across from the lady.

"So, I've seen that you've been making some new friends," her therapist said.

"Yeah I have," Juliette replied.

"And do you think they are helping you get through whatever is going on now?" The lady asked.

Juliette thought of how kind Bella was to her. Then she thought of Mary. No resemblance in their actions. She barely knew Nick. And then there was Sean. Was what she did a mistake? How would she feel if she was cheated on?

"Yes, I do," Juliette replied quickly.

"Good,"

###################

Mary walked over to the nurse's station. Brittany and Kenji were sitting there going through charts.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Mary asked.

"Just depends, what did you do?" Kenji asked.

"I didn't do anything. I just need a ride," Mary said.


	25. Keep Your Distance

**Okay, where to start? I'm really sorry for not posting in awhile. You're probably used to an update everyday or even every other day. And these past chapters have been posted really far apart. And this is a really short chapter. So sorry again. And here's what I need. What disease does Ian have? I'm modeling him after Hunter Cole. So do u want him to have the bunk liver or change it up and have him with cancer or something like that? So please comment. Also, what can happen to other characters that are major to them? Please comment. I really need comments. Enjoy!**

Ian was walking down the hallway. Nick was going down the hallway. He had one prosthetic leg on and nothing on the other. Nick was watching Ian as he walked past.

"Hey, hang on," Nick said turning around.

Ian turned back to Nick who was next to him.

"Can I help you?" Ian asked not really caring.

"You're the guy talking with Mary earlier," Nick said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ian asked.

"I want you to stay away from her."

"Now do you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I do," Nick replied.

"You know what, sure," Ian said. He wasn't going to and they both knew it.

"Good," Nick said.

"Okay," Ian replied.

Nick walked away. Ian stood there with a small smile on his face watching Nick.

################

Juliette was sitting in the classroom. No one else was in there except for her. Sean appeared in the doorway. Juliette looked behind and saw him.

"Sean," she said surprised. Juliette quickly stood up.

"Hi, I um," he started. "Yesterday when we, you know," he started again.

"Kissed," Juliette finished.

"Yeah," Sean said.

"I think that maybe it was just one of those in the moment type things," Juliette said walking towards him.

"I don't," Sean said.

Juliette was shocked.

"I don't think that," Sean repeated slowly. He walked closer to Juliette.

"You don't?" Juliette asked.

"Yeah, I don't," Sean said again.

"Then I need to admit something," Juliette said. Sean stood there listening.

Juliette pulled up her sleeves, revealing the scars. Sean looked at them for a minute and then looked back at Juliette, staring into her eyes.

"I don't care," Sean replied.

Sean leaned in slowly. Juliette did the same thing. The two started to kiss, slowly. Sean held her waist in his hands as Juliette wrapped her arms around his neck.

####################

Mary and Brittany drove up to a cemetery. Mary opened her door.

"This won't take long," Mary said getting out. She walked through a yard of graves. Mary stopped at one. She was still in sight of Brittany.

The grave said: Andrew Jacob North 11/06/97 - 01/17/15

Mary stood at Drew's grave. She was staring at it.

"Alright, Drew." Mary said. "I never stopped blaming myself for what happened to you. It was a way not to have to let go. Which is exactly what I have to do to move on. You said to hold onto the hospital and everyone there. I will Drew, I'll never forget. Because it'll be with me no matter where I go. I have to say the one thing I never could. Goodbye."

Mary walked away from his grave.


	26. You Never Answered My Question

**Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Please keep commenting ideas. And enjoy. **

It was the next day in the hospital.

Mary was walking down a hallway. Sean was standing there with Dr. McAndrew.

"Hey Mary," Sean said as Mary walked by.

Mary stopped and looked at them. "Hey," she replied.

Dr. McAndrew looked at her. He walked closer to Mary. The doctor stared at her for a minute.

"Dr. McAndrew?" Mary asked.

"Are you high right now?" The doctor asked loudly.

Mary was shocked. How did he know. Mary realized that her hand was trembling. She quickly put it in her pocket hoping that Dr. McAndrew didn't notice. "What?" Mary asked in shock.

"You have pinpoint pupils. And I saw your hands shaking, don't deny it," he said sternly. Sean was standing against the wall listening.

"Are you out of you mind?" Mary asked.

"You never answered my question," he replied.

"I," Mary started but was cut off.

All of a sudden there was a loud buzzing noise. A voice came over on the PA.

"Code red. Lockdown the hospital. Lockdown the hospital. Code red," the voice said.

Mary and Sean were shocked. They looked at Dr. McAndrew.

"Don't worry, this is probably a drill. I would send you back to your rooms but they're on different floors. So just stay in here," he said opening a supply closet.

Mary and Sean obeyed him and walked in. He shut the door behind them.

Nick was wheeling down the hallway. He heard the buzzing noise and the announcement. Kenji, who was standing nearby, quickly went over to him.

Nick was outside of Bella's room. He was on his way to see her. He saw Kenji coming over to him.

"What's going on?" Nick asked confused.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

Bella came to the doorway of her room. Kenji saw her.

"Nick, go into Bella's room and stay there," Kenji said.

Nick obeyed and went into her room. The door was shut behind them.

Dr. Grace was walking down towards the nurse's station. Dr. McAndrew saw her and walked to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you know what's going on?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I just heard there's a lockdown."

"Are all of the kids safe?" Dr. McAndrew asked.

"Ian is in his room and same with Juliette. I haven't heard about Mary or Sean yet," she replied.

"Oh, I took care of them," the doctor replied. "So what should we do?"

"I'm going back to my office, you should come too," she replied.

Nurse Jackson was standing, talking with a security guard. She saw Brittany walking towards them.

"That's all," Nurse Jackson said walking away from him.

Brittany and her met in the middle of the hallway. Nurse Jackson kept walking with Brittany to the side of her.

"Nurse Jackson, what happened?" She asked worried.

"Missing infant," the nurse replied. "It hasn't happened in a few years. But we have to take every precaution."

"What do we do?" Brittany asked.

"We don't do anything. Security is searching as we speak. The whole hospital is in lockdown," Nurse Jackson explained.


	27. Just Stop Talking

**Here's the next chapter and keep commenting. Iove the comments. And what do u want 2 happen with Ian? Comment about his disease and how he interacts with other patients and hoe they find out. **

Mary and Sean were sitting in the closet. Sean was walking around the closet.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Sean asked.

Mary shrugged. "I don't know," she said.

"Maybe," Sean started.

"Sean," Mary said loudly. "Just let's not do this right now, okay?" Mary asked.

"Okay," he replied. No one said anything else.

##############

Ian walked slowly out of his room. He looked around. All he saw was a security guard turning a corner.

Ian slowly walked out of his room. He started down the hallway, watching everything around him. Ian turned the corner and ran into Nurse Brittany.

Brittany let out a small squeal. "Ian?" She asked in surprise.

"Nurse Brittany?" He replied.

"What are you doing out of your room?" She asked trying to sound as mad as possible. But it wasn't working.

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on," he replied.

"There's a missing baby," she replied quickly. "Wait, I don't know if I was supposed to tell anyone that."

"Who am I going to tell," Ian reassured her.

"You need to go back to your room," Brittany said.

"Why? If it's just a missing kid, why am I not safe?" Ian asked pushing his luck.

Brittany stood there for a moment. "I'm not sure. But Nurse Jackson said that everyone needs to stay in their room."

"Of course. If Nurse Jackson said it, you must follow it," Ian replied sarcastically.

"Just get back to your room," Brittany replied.

###################

Nick and Bella were sitting in Bella's room.

How are you Nick?" Bella asked trying to make conversation.

"No we can't do this," Nick said.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Talk about me. We need to talk about you," Nick replied.

"What about me?" Bella asked.

"You know what I mean," he replied.

Bella didn't reply for a few seconds.

"When did you start?" Nick asked. He knew that Bella wasn't going to be the first to say something about it.

"Once my dad left. It was all my fault. I pushed him away," Bella said.

"It was his own choice to leave, and you know that. Why can't you admit that?" Nick asked.

"Because I need something to be my fault besides my illness. You don't get it. All I ever blame myself for is doing this to me," she motioned to her whole body. "I needed something else, Nick. I needed something else," she repeated.


	28. Try Harder

**So here's the next chapter. I'll probably post again tomorrow cuz I have a lot written. Byt, what do u guys think of another RBS fanfic? Don't worry, I will not be stopping this one anytime soon. I have to see what happens to all of these characters and there will be a lot more chapters. But I've realized that there aren't a lot of fanfi a for RBS. What would U want it to be about? Or do u want me to finish this one and then focus on a new story? Comment about it. **

Dr. McAndrew was sitting in Dr. Grace's office.

"Okay, I can't sit here any longer," Dr. McAndrew said standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he walked to the door.

"To figure out what's really going on," he replied. Dr. McAndrew walked out of the office.

################

Mary and Sean were sitting in the locked supply closet. Neither one of then were saying anything. They didn't even look at each other. Finally Sean broke the silence.

"Look, there's a lot of tension here between us. I get that and I get that it's partially my fault. But I wasn't the only one that did it," Sean said. He waited for Mary to answer.

Mary stood up and started to walk around the closet. "I know," she finally replied. "I just," she started but stopped. "After everything that's happened, our break up seems a little insignificant. We both did things that day that, well I wouldn't say regret. But things changed and if you ask me, it was for the better."

"You sure?" He asked.

Mary nodded her head. "Yeah," she responded. "I'm positive."

#####################

Bella and Nick were still in her room. The blinds were closed. Bella walked over to the door.

"Maybe I should lock this, just in case," she said locking the door.

"Good idea," Nick replied. He was sitting on the bed.

Bella went over and sat down next to Nick. He looked at her seriously.

"You're going to stop, aren't you?" Nick asked talking about the self harm.

"I'm trying," Bella said.

"Try harder. You have to try harder," Nick replied sternly.

"I will," Bella said.

Bella and Nick stared at each other for that split second. Then it clicked. Bella and Nick leaned in quickly at the same time. They started to kiss.

After a moment, Nick started to rip off his shirt. Bella helped him. They kept kissing. Bella unbuttoned her own shirt and took it off.

Bella pinned Nick down on the bed and got on top of him. They kept kissing intimately.

Bella unbuttoned Nick's pants. As she pulled them off, Nick spoke.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Nick responded.


	29. Don't tell me, you need a kidney too?

Dr. McAndrew was walking down a hallway. He turned a corner and saw Brittany.

"Brittany?" He asked surprised.

She turned around and faves him. "Dr. McAndrew," she replied.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I'm trying to help," she said.

"Help with what?" Dr. McAndrew asked.

"Find the missing baby, of course," she said.

"Missing baby? What?" Dr. McAndrew asked confused. The two started to walk down the hallway. Brittany was opening each of the doors and looking in hoping to find the infant.

"I thought you knew. There's a missing infant." Brittany replied. She opened another door. "I'm trying to find it," she stopped saying anything.

There was a baby on the floor of the supply closet. Brittany and McAndrew stood there staring at it.

"Looks like we found the missing kid," Dr. McAndrew said.

##################

Mary and Sean were still sitting in the closet.

"Yeah, so then the two girls started yelling at each other in the middle of class about the guy. It was hilarious," Sean said laughing.

Mary started to laugh too at the story he was telling. "And all of this happened after you gave the note to the wrong girl?" Mary asked.

Before he could respond, the door opened. Mary ad Sean both stood up in surprise. Kenji was standing in the doorway.

"It's safe to come out," Kenji said motioning for them.

"Finally," Mary replied.

Mary and Sean walked out, following Kenji.

"So, what happened?" Sean asked.

"Missing kid," Kenji said as if it was no big deal.

"Did they find 'em?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. The kid was in a closet," Kenji replied.

"How the hell did it get there?" Mary asked.

"You tell me," Kenji said as he sat down at the nurse's station. Mary and Sean stopped in the hallway to continue talking.

But, they were interrupted with a faint beeping sound. Sean realized it was coming from his pocket.

Sean reached down and pulled out his UNOs pager. He was in disbelief.

"I'm getting a kidney," Sean exclaimed as a grin appeared on his face.

##################

Nick and Bella were still in her room. The two were on her bed, under the covers. They were both naked.

Bella and Nick heard walking and talking outside of the room.

Bella snapped to her senses. _Did she just do what she thought she did? Oh my god, she did. _

Bella got out of bed, using the covers to cover herself. Nick sat up in bed and looked at Bella.

"Bella?" He asked confused. She was quickly getting dressed. She finished getting dressed and looked at Nick. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nick, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said. "We were alone and in the moment, I don't want our relationship to be like this."

"Yeah, I agree. We shouldn't have just done that. It was a mistake," Nick agreed. "So we're not planning on telling anyone?"

"No. All I know is that it never happened," Bella replied. She walks out of the room.

############

Sean was lying in a hospital bed in the hallway. He was about to get his transplant. Mary and Juliette were standing by him.

Juliette was holding his hand. Mary looked over and saw Ian standing nearby. Mary walked over to him. He looked angry, yet sad, staring at Sean.

"Sulk, much?" Mary asked.

Ian didn't reply. He just gave Mary a small, mean smile. Ian turned around and started to walk away. Mary stepped in front of him.

"Wait, you never told me why you're here," Mary said. Ian didn't say anything. "Oh don't tell me, you need a kidney too?" Mary asked sarcastically.

"No," Ian said with the tiniest smile on his face. "See, that right there," Ian said pointing to Sean. "That's real. Not all of this crap," Ian motioned all around him. "But that. Your friend getting a kidney."

"Then what's your real?" Mary asked. "You had a scan yesterday morning, but you were by me."

"I didn't have the scan," Ian replied.

"Obviously, but why?" She asked.

"No reason really, things change," Ian said casually. "Like I said the other night, I'm really just visiting."

"Oh come on, how can you be just visiting and a patient?" Mary asked thinking that Ian was lying.

"Just like this," Ian replied. He just stood there.

Mary didn't know how to respond. Kenji, who was standing nearby, started to silently laugh.

"I should be going now," Mary replied. She walked away.

Ian stood there with a small smile on his face. After a minute, he walked away. He walked past Sean and Juliette talking.

"But what if I reject the organ? That would be it," Sean said.

"Don't worry Sean, it'll be okay," Juliette reassured.

Kenji walked over to them. "Sean, you're up," he said.

Juliette gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you on the other side," Sean said as he was wheeled away.


End file.
